Buffy La vie Boheme
by Wingedslayer03
Summary: COMPLETE! BuffyRent the Movie Xover. At the end of the final episode, Buffy never made it out and was sent into a different dimension where she meets the characters of Rent.
1. A month before Xmas

**Author Notes: This something I haven't been able to get out of my head. It's my take on the Rent the movie crossed with Buffy. I also used part of the musical but the story line follows the movie. Alt. Universe. **

**Disclaimer--I do not own Buffy or Rent I am just borrowing them hopes that someone finds pleasure in this story**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**B**uffy Summers fell out of the portal right into the middle of the park. The portal closed and Buffy sat dazedly in the grass. The cold winter air hit her immediately making to wound to her stomach ache furiously. She looked down to see that the bleeding had slowed quite a bit, but still not enough. A shiver went through her body as she realized how cold it was. She stood up and began running her hands up and down her arms trying to keep warm. Her clothes were looking pretty tattered from the fight with the first. She was dressed in shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt which was perfect for California, but not for New York in the winter. She only hoped that they had succeeded in closing the Hellmouth. As she began to head for the park entrance, she heard the sound of raised voices and terrified ones. Buffy turned toward the commotion to see two women being surrounded by a group of men. By the way they were acting Buffy knew that their intentions were nothing but bad. She crept up slowly behind them. Upon a closer look Buffy could see that one of the one of the women was really a man dressed like a woman. He was a drag queen. The woman had been grabbed by one of the men and was struggling in his grip. The drag queen was calling for them to leave her alone.

"I'll give you boys to the count of five to let them go and get the hell out of here."

"Or you'll do what?" One of them challenged.

"I'll kick your asses so hard you won't be able to sit for a month." That made all the skinheads laugh and Buffy just shrugged as they approached her. "Have it your way."

As the first two over confident skinheads approached Buffy kicked out with her foot sending the nearest one flying and then repeated the action with the other guy.

"Get her!" The leader called out and the remaining five men all rushed toward at once.

"Five against one and the odds are still in my favor. Sure you don't want to go get a few more of your friends to make this a fair fight?" Buffy shrugged. "Have it your way but your going to be crawling home tonight."

She had to make sure not use her full strength. These weren't vampires she's fighting. Buffy moved with such speed that the skinheads didn't know what hit them. She grabbed one by his shirt and hurled hard into the others. They all went down but two of them quickly got back up. The charged at her drawing their fist back to hit her. Buffy just watched the charge and quickly blocked the punches they threw, and returned it two fast uppercuts that left them on the ground. By this time the other two had gotten up and were hesitating on attacking her again. They look back at their leader and the other guy who was still holding the two. The leader glared at them his eyes telling them to attack. They did and soon found themselves back on the ground. Buffy turned toward the leader and the other man.

"Now do you let them go or do I get to kick your asses too." Buffy moved slowly toward them. She acted like she was going to strike at them.

"BOO!" She yelled and the two let go of their preys and ran. The three of them laughed and Buffy turned toward them. "You two okay?"

"Thanks to you, I'm Mimi."

"Angel."

"I'm Buffy, and I'm glad I could help." Buffy said with a smile. Even though she was a bit warm after the fight her body began to shiver from the cold.

"Here honey. You look like your freezing." Angel said taking off her overcoat and handing it to Buffy. Angel was wearing a heavy sweater.

"Thanks."

"That looks nasty. Maybe we should get you to a hospital." Angel said upon seeing the gash on her stomach.

"I'm fine. I just need to wash it out and bandage it. By morning it will look like a scratch." Buffy said looking down at the wound that had now stopped bleeding.

"You got a place to stay honey?" Angel asked her.

"Not really. I sort of just dropped in."

"Then why don't you come back to my place. It's not much but you can out that wound, and I think I have something that might fit you. Come on, my place isn't far from here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he next night Buffy cried as she was held by Angel. A trip to the library to use their computers had revealed to Buffy that she was all alone in this dimension. As far as she could tell none of the Scoobies existed in this world. Immediately Angel could see the change come over her. Buffy had kept it together until they got back to the apartment. She stepped inside and just began to cry. Angel did his best to comfort her. When he asked what was wrong, Buffy simply told him that she was alone and all her family was dead. It was easier than trying to explain her real story.

**Please Review.**


	2. Meeting Mark and Collins

Two weeks had passed and Buffy, since she had nowhere else to go, had been staying some at Angel's and some at Mimi's. Today was one of the days she was staying with Mimi. Since Buffy didn't have any documents that say she was born in the US or this dimension, it was hard for her to get a job. Mimi had managed to talk to the manager of the Cat Scratch Club and was able to get Buffy on as one of the waitresses. They had made an agreement that he wouldn't pay her, but she could keep all the tips that she earned. She worked every night and by the end of the week had made 300 dollars. She, Mimi, and Angel had gone shopping to get her a few clothes. They had spent the remains of the money on lunch. Buffy had spent the night at Mimi's the previous night and was getting ready for her morning workout. She was coming out as a blonde man with glasses and carrying a camera came in. Neither was paying any attention and they bumped into each other. They both began to stammer an apology at the same time.

"I'm sorr---" They both chuckled at that.

"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. You live in the loft apartment on the top floor right?"

"Yeah, I'm Mark Cohen. You live in this building?" He asked surprised.

"Sort of. I sometimes stay with Mimi Marquez." Buffy received a blank look. "She's the dancer from the Cat Scratch Club that lives below you."

Comprehension dawned on his face and he nodded and smiled.

"I was just about to do my morning run. It was nice meeting you Mark."

"You too." Mark watched as she shuffled by and stepped outside and began to stretch.

Mark found himself mesmerized by her actions. He quickly took his camera and began taping her warm up. When she was warmed up she turned toward him and waved before starting her morning jog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on this jog when Buffy ran into the last thing she had ever wanted to see. She had been jogging through the park when she noticed she was being followed. She sped up her pace and the man was still behind her. It was the first time since she had been in New York that her Slayer senses picked up something demonic. Jogging out of the park and into an alley, she made herself as invisible as possible and waited for the short little demon man in human form. She didn't have to wait long as the little man ran into the alley. With her Slayer reflexes Buffy soon had the man jacked up against a wall.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" She asked. Something looked very familiar about this man.

"You don't recognize me do you Slayer?" Buffy looked at the man she had jacked up against the wall and it came to her just who this was. She then proceeded to hit him in the nose.

"Whistler."

"Ow Slayer! What was that for?" He said as he held to stop the blood that was gushing out of it.

"For not telling me everything about the whole Angel situation. What are you doing here? Are Dawn and the others all right?"

"Your sister is fine. She's being taken care of by your watcher."

"What about the other Scoobies, Faith, and the slayers?"

Willow, Xander, Andrew, Faith and Robin are fine. You lost Anya, Spike, and a few of the Slayers."

Buffy was relieved to hear that her friends were okay. She was also saddened to hear that they had lost a few of the new slayers.

"What do you want Whistler?"

"I'm just here to give you a heads up. Your life is your own now. You are being given your reward to be able to live a life without the fear of demons and vampires."

"Why here? Why not some paradise dimension where I can be sipping a drink from a little pink umbrella?"

"Well that wasn't our choice Slayer. It took the Powers two weeks to find where you have gone, but destiny had made it clear that yours in our dimension is done."

"What about here? What does destiny have in store me?"

"She wouldn't tell us, but told me to assure you that you will play a very important part here. Inside you is the cure."

"What do you mean inside me is the cure?

"Sorry Slayer, I don't know. That's all Destiny told me. I've got to go Slayer." He began to walk out of the alley.

"Hey, how about my documents proving I'm alive?"

"All ready taken care of." He said as he reached the entrance and disappeared.

Buffy didn't know what to do or say. She continued on her going about five miles before returning to Mimi's. Upon entering her room she found the necessary documents sitting on her dresser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Buffy was preparing to go to work. She had stayed with Angel that day and the two had been showing each other some dance moves. Now it was almost nine and she had to be at work at nine-thirty. She quickly hurried to get dress. She had come out with Angel when the power had been shut off which had soon caused a commotion. Buffy watched with fascination as renters dropped fiery pieces of paper. A green Range Rover pulled to a stop and Angel had told Buffy that that was the landlord. After the commotion had died down Buffy had returned to the apartment and Angel wanted to stay on the street to try and earn some money. She had only been in the apartment ten minutes when Angel returned helping a struggling black man who looked like he had gotten the crap beat out of him.

"What happened?" Buffy rushed over to help Angel get the man to the couch.

"He got mugged in the alleyway across the street." Angel told her.

"Lay him down on the couch. Can you go get the First-Aid kit from the bathroom while I make sure nothing is broken?" Angel nodded and ran toward bathroom. "Let me know if anything really hurts. I'm just going to probe to see if anything is broken. By the way I'm Buffy."

"Collins." He gasped out as Buffy hit a particular tender spot. Angel returned with the huge First-Aid kit glad that Buffy had taken the initiative to buy it. Two minutes later Buffy finished her examination.

"Looks like, they were going for maximum pain minimum damage. Nothing's broken and your cuts aren't too deep. Think you can handle getting him cleaned up?" Angel nodded. "Good. Collin's it was nice to meet you wish it would have been under better circumstances. I've gotta go or I'm going to be late. I'll stay with Mimi tonight and meet you at the Life Support meeting."

"Okay just remember not to attack the customers when they grab at you."

Buffy rolled her eyes before nodding and grabbing her bag. She sprinted for the door with only five minutes to get to work.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Christmas day

Christmas morning had finally arrived and the power had been restored to all the apartments. Mark slowly came out of his room. His roommate Roger was already up and was brewing some coffee. The phone rang and they waited for the answering machine to pick it up.

"_That was a very loud beep. I don't even know if this is working. Mark - Mark - are you there? Are you screening your calls? It's mom. We wanted to call and say we love you and we'll miss you today. Cindy and the kids are here - send their love. Oh, I hope you like the hot plate. Just don't leave it on dear when you leave the house. Oh and Mark, here's your father. We're sorry to hear that Maureen dumped you. I say c'est la vie. So let her be a lesbian. There are other fishes in the sea... Happy Holidays" _

"You know there are times when we're dirt broke…and hungry…and freezing…and I ask myself why the hell am I still living here? And then they call and I remember." Roger chuckles at his roommate.

"Another gift from your Secret Admirer. It was sitting on the counter for you when I got up this morning. There was nothing on it to say who it is from." Roger told his roommate as handed him the rectangular box.

Mark shook the box trying to figure out what it could be. For the past three weeks he had been receiving small little gifts. First he had received a hat, and then a pair of gloves. Each gift had been left in or just outside the apartment. He was pretty sure he knew who was leaving them or at least he hoped that it was her. Over the past few weeks he had been noticing Buffy more and more. He found himself getting up just to make sure he could see her before she went on her morning run.

"Open it all ready."

Mark nodded and began to unwrapping it slowly. Roger looked at him with an exasperated look that said will you just rip it open. Finally all the wrapping paper was off and he lifted the lid to see a note and royal blue hooded sweatshirt. He picked up the note and began to read it.

_Something to help keep you warm when you have no heat. Your Secret Admirer_

"Does it say who it's from?"

"Nope. It just says from my Secret Admirer." He pulled it out and it looked like it would fit him perfectly. He looked up and noticed the writing on the window. "What's that?"

"The girl downstairs."

"Oh the dancer from the Cat Scratch Club? Well you're going right?"

"No."

"Oh come on Roger."

"No."

There discussion was stopped when the door to the apartment opened to reveal their missing friend.

"Merry Christmas Bitches."

"Hey Collins." Marks says.

"Your keys." Collins handed him the keys as they come up to hug each other. Collins grunts a bit at the tight hug.

"Yeah fourteen hours later. What the hell happened to you? Are you all right?"

"Never been better." Collin told him as he entered more and came over to Roger dropping what he hadn't given to Mark on the ground.

"Oh hi," said Roger

"Oh, hi." After seven months?"

"I'm sorry." The two hugged before Collins hurried over to the tub he had given to Mark.

"You know what you need? This boy could use...some Stoli." Roger rubbed his hands together as Collins took out the bottle and cups. Mark brought out a few other goodies.

"This is a complete Christmas feast. Thank you."

"You struck gold at MIT." Roger asked.

"No. They expelled me for my theory of Actual Reality. Which, I'll soon impart to the couch potatoes at New York University."

Collins began to pour the Stoli into the cups he had handed each one of them. Collins had only poured a bit into Mark's glass knowing the boy couldn't hold his liquor.

"So I came back home. Merry Christmas."

"Cheers and Welcome home." Mark and Roger said as they clinked the cups together and then drank.

"Still haven't left the house?" Collins asked Roger.

"I was waiting for you don't you know." Roger told him.

"Uh-huh." Collins said with an unbelieving tone.

"So is your teaching job how you can afford to splurge on us?" Mark asked, and Collins chuckled a response.

"No. Sit down. Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas day whose charity is only matched by talent, I must say A new member of the Alphabet City Avant-garde…"

Collins quickly clears the table and runs to open the door.

"Angel Dumott Schunard."

Angel enters wearing a red Christmas outfit. Behind her was Buffy dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. Buffy and Collins quickly moved to their seats. Collins sat on the couch and Buffy sat on the arm of the couch. Angel did a few twirls and handed Mark and Roger some of the money she had earned. She then broke into an elaborate dance performance.

"Today for you. Tomorrow for me… Today for you. Tomorrow for me"

"And you should hear her beat." Collins told them and Buffy nodded.

"You earned this on the street?" Mark asked.

"_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A. When a lady in a limousine drove my way, she said, ''Darling, be a dear haven't slept in a year. I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear. This Akita, Evita, just won't shut up. I believe if you play nonstop that pup will breathe its very last high-strung breath. I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death. Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me. We agreed on a fee $1000 guarantee, tax free and a bonus if I trim her tree. Now, who could foretell that it would go so well? But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell. After an hour, Evita, in all her glory on the window ledge of that 23rd story. Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues swan-dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews. Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me"_

Buffy had gotten up and cleared the steel table for her. Angel began drumming on the table. She then jumped on top of it and began drumming on the steel pipes. She nodded to Buffy who jumped up and joined Angel matching her step for step. The whole group including Collins was impressed by how in sync the two were. The two continued to move like that. There steps playing off one another.

"Back on the street, where I met my sweet, where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete. The nurse took him home for some Mercurochrome."

At the same time Buffy and Angel did a flip. Angel used the wall and Buffy just used her good old fashion slayerness. The boys cheered having seen nothing like this.

"Then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet. Sing it. Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me" Angel shook her butt in Collins face who gave it a light tap before continuing to sing. "I say Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorroooow for me!"

Angel ends it with a spin on the table and Buffy had gave herself some room to do some flips. Together they ended in almost exactly the same pose. Angel was on the table and Buffy on the floor. Their arms were in the air and both were smiling. Everyone clapped and Collins came over to help the two up.

"Thanks Collins." Buffy said taking the offered hand. Collins took his seat back on the couch and Angel sat on his lap. Buffy stood behind them.

"Roger, Mark, this is Buffy."

"Hello," said Roger.

"We've already met," said Mark. "I didn't know you knew Collins."

"Until last night I didn't. Remember when we first met I told you sometimes I stay with Mimi. When I don't stay with her I stay with Angel. They're the first friends I made here."

"You two were great. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Mark asked her. "Most of it comes natural but Angel has been teaching me a few things."

Behind them Roger began to smirk at the way his roommate was acting. He could see that Mark obviously liked this girl.

"What this?" Collin said seeing the hooded sweater.

"Mark got it from his secret admirer." Roger told them causing Mark to blush.

"Does Maureen know?" Collins asked.

"Maureen dumped me last month."

At the mention of Maureen Buffy held her breath. She had been relieved to hear that Mark wasn't seeing any one. Buffy had finally let out the breath she'd been holding. She had been trying to bump into Mark whenever she could.

"Maureen dumped you?" Collins asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah for a lawyer named Joanne."

Collins, Angel, and Roger laughed. Buffy just looked more relieved. Before anymore could be said the phone rings. Since they screen their call the answering machine answered it.

"Speak!" Mark. Hi. It's me. Maureen. Look, I have a bit of a problem. I really need your help. I hired Joanne as my production manager…and I don't think she knows what the hell she's doing. If you could just-- Please, baby, come to the performance space.

"_Hey Maureen… Don't hi baby me. You gave up that right when you dumped me. I don't know Maureen. You can't expect me to drop everything just because you called."_

Mark began to smile slightly. Buffy's super hearing picked up what Maureen was saying. She too had a slight smile as Mark had her begging for him to come.

"All right Maureen. I'll come just so you won't have to reschedule your protest. I'll be there in a few." Roger and Collin were shocked at what they had just seen. They had never seen Mark act that way toward Maureen. If you ever seen the two together you would say that he was whipped.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Mark Cohen?" Roger asked.

"What?" Mark asked his two friends.

"We're not used to seeing this side of you." Roger told him.

"We have to go." Angel said from Collins lap.

"Wanna go to this gathering?" Collins asked standing once Angel had stood.

"Where?" Roger asked.

"Life Support," replied Collins.

"On Christmas?" asked Roger. "Some people don't have anywhere else to go today. You should come." Angel told him.

"Knock yourselves out."

"Everyone's welcome Mark," said Buffy. "It's a group for people coping with life. You don't have to stay to long. Maybe just come to support Collins and Angel."

"Yeah okay, but I've got a protest to save." Mark told them.

"I'll meet you two downstairs. I need to stop and get my jacket."

"Okay, we won't belong." Angel told her.

"It was nice meeting you Roger. See you at Life Support Mark?" Mark nodded and Buffy smiled before leaving to retrieve her jacket.


	4. A beginning romance

Author's Note: I hope you all like what happening so far. I do have a nice plot twist coming soon

PLEASE REVIEW

Mark had finished helping get the equipment ready. He was feeling more than good. He really was over Maureen since he spent most of his time thinking about Buffy. He ran a bit faster wanting to get to the meeting just to see her. As he entered they were just beginning.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" Paul said from beside Collins.

"Steve."

"Gordon."

"Ali."

"Pam."

"Sue."

"Buffy."

"Hi, I'm Angel."

"Tom. Collins."

"I'm Paul."

The noise of Mark putting his things down drew everyone's attention. Mark muttered an embarrassed apology. Buffy left the group and went over to greet him. All who were watching saw the slight smile on his face. Buffy spoke to him quietly before leading him and his camera over to the group.

"And you are?" Paul asked.

"This is Mark." Buffy said seeing Mark was still a bit flustered. She couldn't help but think it was cute.

"I came to support Collins and Angel."

"Welcome. Come have a seat and we'll continue." Paul told him. Buffy moved back to her seat.

"Does anyone have a problem if I film a little of this for a documentary?" Everyone looked at one another and shook their heads no.

"Who wants to begin?"

"Well, I'm--" Gordon started. "Yesterday...I found out my T cells were low."

"What was your reaction?"

"Scared."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Right now? Okay. All right. Pretty good."

"Is that all?"

"It's the best I've felt in a long time. Months."

"Then why choose fear?"

"I'm a New Yorker. Fear's my life."

Gordon told them. Some of the others agreed with him.

"Anyone else?" Paul asked.

"I---I…" Buffy wasn't sure how to put this into word. "This Christmas has been hard."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"My family. This is my first Christmas without them." Buffy paused fighting the tears in her eyes. She felt Angel's hand take hers.

"Go on." Paul encouraged.

"They've all died."

"How does that make you feel?"

"_Alone. Very alone."_ Tears began to fall. Mark had stopped filming and had watched with growing concern. Seeing and hearing Buffy's words made him want to scoop her up and show her that she wasn't alone. Angel held Buffy tightly. Both Collins and Mark came to stand on either side of them.

"You're not alone. You have us now." Angel told her. Collins and Mark had also agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Angel checked on Buffy to find her in a restless sleep in her room. After the meeting they had returned to the apartment and Angel tried to get her to eat something but she had refused and claimed she was tired. Collins and Mark had knocked on the door to Angel's apartment. She shut the door and then went to answer the other one.

"How is she?" Mark asked upon entering.

"She's been sleeping since we got back. I was going to wake her in a bit. See if I can get her to eat before she goes to work."

Before anyone of them could say anything else Buffy's door opened and she flew out of the room toward the bathroom. Angel, Collins, and Mark followed and heard the sound of her retching in the toilet.

"You okay honey?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded.

"Just a really bad dream that's all."

"You're shaking." Mark stated putting a hand on her arm to steady her. The two looked into each other's eyes. Angel nudged Collins and the two left leaving Buffy in Mark's care.

"You want to talk about it?" Mark asked.

"Not really." Mark pulled her into a tight embrace and held her until her body stopped trembling. It was ten minutes later when Buffy finally looked at him and spoke.

"I'm so embarrassed. I finally get you where I want you, and I have bed hair and my breath smells like throw up." She dropped her head not wanting to meet his eyes. Instead of lifting her head so that she could see him, he crouched down to her level.

"Now, you're not going to make me stay like this just so I can see your eyes are you?"

That got a laugh from Buffy and she looked up and he returned to normal.

"That's better, besides I think you look nice bed hair and all." Mark moved in to kiss her but Buffy stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Hold that thought for about thirty seconds. I refuse to let you kiss me until I brush my teeth. Wait for me in my room?" Mark nods and kisses her finger before turning toward the door she came out of.

True to her word Buffy entered her room thirty seconds later looking a bit fresher. Mark wondered how she was able to freshen up so fast.

"Now where were we?" Buffy asked as she sat in front of him on the bed.

"Right about here I believe." Mark leaned in and the two shared their first kiss. When they finally broke apart Mark looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

"What?" Buffy was confused.

"For the gifts. I was hoping it was you."

"When did you know?"

"I suspected it was you especially after the gift this morning, but wasn't sure until now. You left the receipt out for the sweatshirt." They both laughed.

"So you're not disappointed?" Buffy asked.

"More like delighted." He leaned in and kissed her again. A knock from the door made them break apart.

"It's open." Buffy said hoping she didn't look too aroused.

"I hate to interrupt," said Angel a huge smile on his face. "Were you planning on going to work tonight?"

"It's not that time all ready is it?"

"Afraid so."

"I'll be ready to go in a few. Is Mimi here?" Angel nodded. "Have her go on without me. Tell her I'll catch up to her."

"All right, but hurry. You were almost late last night." Buffy nodded and Angel shut the door. "Once again where were we?"

"Don't you have to go to work?" Mark asked as she began kissing the side of his mouth.

"I can change when I get there and I have my stuff in the bag by my door. I can be at the Cat Scratch club in three minutes if I run full speed. So that gives me two minutes for making out."

Buffy began kissing him again on the lips. Mark responded. They kissed each other for two minutes.

"I've got to go. One more kiss before I leave." Buffy kissed him quickly before grabbing her bag. She bolted out the door. "Bye Angel, Bye Collins."

She was out the door before they could respond. She was down the steps and out the door in seconds. Buffy ran at full speed and made it to work with plenty of time to spare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door. Johnny the bouncer stopped her right in front of the door. He looked like your typical big muscular bouncer.

"You be careful going home. There's a man out there whose been waiting for about half an hour. You want me to walk you home?"

"That's okay Johnny. I can handle myself. Besides I have a feeling it's my new boyfriend. Happy Holidays."

Buffy walked out to see Mark pacing back and forth. She wasn't sure if it was because he was cold or nervous. Buffy thought he looked cute.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked not being able to stop herself from kissing him. "You're freezing. Why didn't you come in?"

"I couldn't pay the cover charge. Besides, I wanted to surprise you."

"A good surprise it was. I'll talk to Johnny and have him come and get me the next time you want to surprise me. That way you won't have to wait for me in the cold. We already live too much without heat." Buffy took his hand and the two began to walk toward home. "How about we stop at that New Starbucks that just open and get some coffee and maybe some Danishes? My treat."

"Sounds good. Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm hungry and besides let me spoil you a bit. You look like you could do with a little spoiling. Come on."

They walked talking about little things like how Buffy got her job and how Mark became interested in making movies. Even for as late as it was the Starbucks still had people going in and out. Buffy and Mark stood in line for a few minutes. She ordered and paid and the two stayed their talking until closing.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. La Vie Boheme

**Author's note:** Here's the next part. I really enjoyed writing this part though I found La Vie Boheme a bit hard to write.

Please remember that this story takes place in Rent land where it is perfect acceptable to burst out into song and have no one noticed.

When I wrote this originally I forgot about the musical episode so for this story the musical never happened and Buffy just fits in with the rest of the Bohemians sort of like how the Sunnydale people ignore the vamps.

**PLEASE REVIEW**.

Buffy and Mark were officially a couple. It was a little before dawn when she and Mark had finally arrived back at the apartment. Before she entered Mimi's they kissed again slowly and passionately. She was still smiling about it as she stood with Collin's and Angel waiting for Maureen's performance to start. Mark, who was wearing his blue hoodie, was standing by the stage wanting to film most of the protest.

"Angel! Buffy!" Mimi called out as she and Roger made their way over.

She hugged Angel first and then Buffy. A few seconds later they heard the roar of a motorcycle and they moved to allow Maureen access to the stage. Buffy really didn't know Maureen and was only there to support her friends. She got a good look at Mark's ex once she took off the helmet. Buffy could see why Mark was attracted to her, and had to squash down the green-eyed monster that was rearing.

"You okay honey?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine." Buffy assured.

As the protest began and everyone's eyes were on Maureen, Buffy stealthily moved through the crowd and soon found herself behind Benny and his two investors. A cop was standing behind several people. Luck was with her as the people behind her shifted slightly making her undetectable by the cop's eyes. By the time the spotlight was on Benny, Buffy had already made her way back and was standing behind Collins. She smiled as she watched the protest and soon Maureen had most of the crowd mooing. Buffy laughed at that until all hell broke loose. The cops tried to settle down some of the protesters and ended up starting a riot. Two cops moved behind them and one grabbed her, the other grabbed Collins.

"Get off her!" "Get off him!" Collins and Angel said at the same time.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with."

Buffy told the cop as she threw her head back and stepped hard on the cop's foot. He released her and Buffy moved to help Collin's. She pulled the officer off of him and tossed him toward his cop buddies. Collins moved to help Angel tossing her cop to the floor.

"Come on this way!" Roger called ushering Mimi in the direction of the exit. Buffy saw that Collins had started to head that way.

"Buffy come on!" Collins yelled.

"I've got to find Mark first. Go on. I'll be okay." Buffy said as she kicked out at a cop who was trying to sneak up behind her.

"Come on sweet. She can handle herself." Angel told him. Collins nodded and followed Roger and Mimi. Buffy turned and went in search of Mark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Angel were already there. Joanne and Maureen were just walking up. The others looked relieved.

"Oh, there they are," said Collins. They checked to make sure everyone was all right and then made introductions.

"Has any one seen Mark or Buffy yet?" Mimi asked.

"Buffy went back to find Mark. That was the last we saw of her." Angel told her. "They'll be here. Buffy can more than handle herself."

"Let's wait for them inside. Come on." Roger suggested.

They all went inside and they didn't have to wait long. Two minutes later Mark comes running in.

"Hey." Mark says as he entered.

"Hey, are you all right?" Roger asked and the others began to ask similar questions.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." He says trying to quiet them. He turned to face Maureen. "Tonight on the eleven O'clock news the lead story is going to be your show."

"How do you know that?" Maureen asked.

"They bought my footage of the riot. They're going to see the whole thing."

The group offered congratulations and Maureen moved to kiss him but Mark stopped her in her tracks.

"Sorry, I don't think my girlfriend would like that." Mark said looking around for Buffy but not seeing her. "Where is Buffy?"

"We thought she'd be with you. She stayed behind to find you." Collins told him.

"I have to go back for her." Mark started too turn toward the door when it opens.

"No need I'm here, and I'm freezing."

They all turned toward the voice to see the five-foot-three blond enter. Her coat was missing and part of her shirt had been ripped.

"What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Where's your coat?" All those questions went unanswered as Mark and Buffy kissed passionately.

"Your skin feels like ice." Mark said as he took off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders until he could take off the hoodie.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought I was beginning to warm up quite nicely. Want to try another kiss to see if you can completely thaw me out." She smiled as he handed her the blue hoodie which she gratefully put on. She relished in the warmth of his body heat that remained. He began to rub her arms trying to help warm her up. Once again the questions were repeated.

"I went back to look Mark when apparently back up arrived and large group of cops tried to take me and several others in. They grabbed at my coat and I slid out of it to get free, because I thought I had spotted him. Once I was sure he wasn't here I helped a few others get out before coming here which resulted in me getting into a few fights with the police. I probably should stay out of their sight for a while. You must be Joanne and Maureen. I've heard so much about you. I'm Buffy."

Buffy shook both their hands before turning back around to Mark.

"So are we ready to eat?" Mark asked. Everyone nodded.

"Dinner's on me." Buffy pulled out about three hundred dollars.

"Where'd you get all that?" Roger asked.

"From Benjamin Coffin the Third and his two associate. I picked their pockets during the protest." Buffy saw the looks of shock she was getting.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Collins asked.

"A friend taught me. He said it might be a skill that could come in handy some day. Besides, I didn't take it all and I'm really glad I did since I'm going to need a new jacket."

Buffy said with a smile as they moved to find a table when they were stopped by one of the restaurant's manager.

"No no, please not tonight please no Mister - can't you go -not tonight - can't have a scene?"

"What?" Roger asked the man.

"You sit all night - you never buy!"

"That's a lie! I had a tea the other day." Mark told the man.

"You couldn't pay." The manager reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Mark replied.

"Well how about we take our business elsewhere." Buffy said pulling out the money. "We can catch a cab down to that nice little bistro on Main Street. Come on. Let's go."

Buffy turned to walk out and mentally counted in her head. She had only got to two before the man called out.

"Wait! Please stay."

"I don't know." Buffy made like she was thinking. "You have been awfully rude to us today."

"Whatever your bill is you'll only pay half."

"We'll stay," said Maureen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group headed toward some tables and moved them so that they would all fit. The manager looked to protest but held his tongue especially when Buffy glared at him. Mark held out Buffy's chair and she smiled at him. Mark was on her left and Roger on her right. Angel, Collins, and Mimi sat across from her. Maureen noticed that Benny was sitting with his investors at a table across from theirs.

"Benjamin Coffin III. The enemy of Avenue A." Maureen said as she took her seat.

"You got a whole lot of nerve showing your face here...after what just happened." Collins told him.

"Listen, guys, this was not my fault."

"Go to hell." "Jerk." Members of the tables said.

"You put the cops on standby." Mark reminded him while hugging Buffy.

"I didn't want it to get out of control."

"Why did Muffy?"

"Allison." Buffy hit Roger on the arm glaring at him a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Benny.

"--miss the show?"

"There...There was a death in the family."

"Who died?" Angel asked.

"Our Akita."

"Evita." Mark and Roger said looking at one another.

Everyone fought to hold back their laughter. Mimi ducked her head. Collins and Angel gave a slight smile to one another, and Buffy hid hers behind her hands. Benny begins to sing.

"_You make fun. Yet I'm the one. Attempting to do some good or do you really want a neighborhood where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia. Bohemia's a fallacy in your head. This is Calcutta. Bohemia is dead."_

Buffy about blew a gasket when her boyfriend stood up behind Benny and began mocking him behind his back. She turned her laughter into coughs. Mark came to stand in front of the table and took over singing.

"_Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes. Here she lies no one knew her worth the late, great daughter of Mother Earth. On these nights when we celebrate the birth, in that little town of Bethlehem we raise our glass you bet your ass To…La vie…Boheme."_

"_La vie Boheme"_ Everyone else at the table began to chant.

"_To days of inspiration, Playin' hooky, Makin' somethin' out of nothin'. The need to express, to communicate, to going against the grain, going insane, going mad, to loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension To starving for attention, Hating convention, hating pretension Not to mention, of course Hating dear old Mom and Dad To riding your bike midday Past the three-piece suits To fruits To no absolutes To Absolut To choice To the Village Voice To any passing fad To being an us for once Instead of a them."_

"_La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme"_ Everyone sings.

"Ahhhemmm." One of Benny's associates cleared his throat at Maureen and Joanne.

"Hey, mister." Maureen called while her arms around Joanne. "She's my sister."

"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad, three soy-burger dinner, two tofu-dog platter, and two pasta with meatless balls?" The waiter repeated the order.

"Eww." Roger exclaimed looking at Buffy then at Collins.

"It tastes the same." The two replied simultaneously.

"If you close your eyes." Mimi laughed.

"And 13 orders of fries, is that it here?" The waiter asked.

"Wine and beer!" Everyone replied and Mimi an Angel began to dance on the table tops.

"_To handcrafted beers made in local breweries to yoga to yogurt to rice and beans and cheese to leather to dildos to curry vindaloo to huevos rancheros And Maya Angelou"_

Collins and Buffy begin dancing with each other while singing the next verse. The group smiled and laughed at their antics.

"_Emotion, devotion to causing a commotion Creation… Vacation…"_

Collins lifts Buffy up and she spreads her legs wide. Mark chimes in.

"_Mucho masturbation"_

Buffy and Collins continue.

"_Compassion to fashion to passion when it's new"_.

"_To Sontag,"_ said Collin.

"_To Sondheim,"_ said Angel.

"_To anything taboo_," replied someone else.

Collins and Roger climb up on the table singing the next verse.

"_Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage."_

"_Lenny Bruce."_

"_Langston Hughes."_

The two tangoed their way down the table.

"_To the stage," _replied Maureen while being her usual drama queen self. The other people with them began to sing.

"_To Uta, to Buddha Pablo Neruda too"_

"_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em."_

Mark, Mimi and Buffy sang while making the FU gesture at Benny and his associates.

"_La vie boheme"_

"Sisters?"

The same man as before asked. Maureen had Joanne flat on her back on the table kissing her.

"We're close."

The group blocked the view and slowly began to move. On the tables in the middle of the crowd was Angel on top of Collins kissing passionately.

"Brothers!"

The whole group pulls Collins through Angel's legs as he stands. Mark, Mimi, and Angel begin to sing while everyone else dances.

" _Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo sapiens Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee-wee Herman German wine, turpentine Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana To apathy To entropy To empathy Ecstasy Vaclav Havel The Sex Pistols 8 BC to no shame Never playin' the fame game."_

"_To marijuana," _replied Collins pretending to be high.

"_To sodomy it's between God and me. To S & M."_

"Waiter, waiter, waiter, waiter!" Benny called out as he and the investors began to leave. Buffy laughed as she moved toward Mark who put his arms around her.

"_La vie boheme."_

Everyone quiets down as Collins begins to speak.

"In honor of the death of bohemia...an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner. Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular…one-night engagement at the 11th Street lot…will perform tribal chants backwards...through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello. Which she ain't never studied."

Roger stands on the table and grabs a hold of Marks arm pulling him and Buffy apart. Buffy smiles as they ruffle his hair.

"And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary...about his inability to hold an erection on the High Holy Days. Sorry Buffy." Roger said looking down at her in mock sadness.

"He just hasn't found the right person to get him up until now." Buffy purred and Mark eyed her with desire before jumping on the table and pointing to Mimi.

"And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap...will perform her famous lawn-chair handcuff dance...to the sounds of iced tea being stirred."

He turned toward Roger who was now near the stage holding a guitar.

"And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song...that doesn't remind us of ''Musetta's Waltz.''

Mark jumps off the table to rejoin Buffy while Collins swings Angel on to the table as she walks down them like a fashion model.

"Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris...while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub."

Angel turned and pointed to Collins who had gone toward the specials sign and erased it with his sleeve to write "Fight Aids!"

"And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist...including his successful reprogramming...of the MIT retro-reality equipment to self-destruct...as it broadcasts the words: **Actual reality. ACT UP. Fight AIDS**."

Buffy tapped Mark on the shoulder and pointed to where Roger and Mimi were. Both their beepers had gone off and Roger had just realized that Mimi too had aids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark takes Buffy's hand and leads her away from the others who were still carrying on. They look into each other's eyes before Buffy began to sing.

"_I live my life in shadow never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though. I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light, and everything feels so right. I'm under your spell, how else could it be that I could fall in love so easily. Its magic I can tell. How you set me free? You bring out the best in me._

_I see a city enchanted Joy and love in the air. I've always been taken for granted, and people just don't seem to care. But your smiles shone brighter than any I've known. I'm under your spell. Nothing I can do. You've taken my soul with you. You've worked your charm so well. Finally I knew everything I dream was true. You make me believe. _

_The look in your eyes I can feel you inside. I'm under your spell. Surging like the sea. Pulled to you so helplessly._

_You make me compleeeetttte You make me complete You make me complete._

Buffy finished her song and their lips met slowly for a long and passionate kiss. It wasn't until they heard the applause that the two broke apart. Buffy was weak in the knees and was leaning on Mark. Mark was blushing but a loving smile was on his face.

"Wow! You two are hot!"

One of the bohemians called out loudly. This made Mark go redder and Buffy, who had finally gotten her knees under control, stood up and initiated another kiss. Buffy didn't care what anyone thought she wanted the whole world to know that she was in love. This time when the two broke apart they saw Roger and Mimi come back in holding hands. They brushed the snow off each other and then Roger kissed Mimi. Buffy held back the squeal so happy to see that her friend had finally caught her man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. New Years Eve

**A**lmost everyone was tipsy from drinking and celebrating at the Life Café, except Buffy, who hadn't had anything stronger than a diet Coke. She, Mark, Mimi, Roger, Angel, and Collins, were making their way home. They hadn't been too far from the café when a large group of skinheads blocked their path and began to surround them.

"Look we don't have any money." Roger told them.

"We don't want no money. We want her." The leader said pointing at Buffy. Mark tried to shield Buffy. Buffy whispered in his ear.

"It's okay honey. Do you trust me?" Mark nodded. "Then let me handle this."

Buffy stepped out in front of the group.

"Come back for another lesson in getting your asses kicked. You think twenty guys will be enough? Mind you that last time I was wounded and now I'm fully healed." When they didn't back down Buffy shrugged out of the blue hoodie and tossed it to Mark. "No point in ruining another piece of clothing. Whatever happens guys don't get involved. You're in for a real treat."

Buffy went over and kissed Mark quickly before making her way to the middle of the group.

"Think you can take me. Come on, kick my ass."

The fight was on. Out of the twenty men that were there eight attacked at once. Buffy struck out with a round house kick. That took out half of the eight. She quick threw several punches knocking down three more. Now it was a free for all except for the three that were keeping Buffy's friends out of the fight. Buffy grabbed hold of one the men and threw him hard into the others. Buffy had her back to the leader fighting off two of his henchmen. Seeing that his men were once again being taken down by a five foot three woman, he brought out a knife. Mark saw where he was aiming. As he threw it Mark called out.

"Buffy! Watch out!"

The next few minutes seemed to happen in slow motion. They watched as Buffy knocked the two men she was fighting out and turned catching the knife mere inches from her chest. Mouths were hanging open in shock.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with knives especially sharp ones?" Buffy threw the knife at his foot. The knife landed mere inches from the man's foot. When the man realized how close the knife had come he jerked his foot away. Buffy charged him grabbing him around the throat and hoisting him into the air.

"Now if I had wanted to I could have embedded that knife into any part of your body. Listen and listen good, you leave me and my friends alone. If you don't I'll make sure you can't produce any children ever again. You catch my drift?" The leader made a strange sound as an answer. "Now get you and your buddies out of here before I decide to finish the job."

Buffy tossed him to the ground. The leader lay gasping for breath on the ground. Buffy turned to the other.

"How---" "What---" Those were the two questions her friends were able to voice their words.

"Let's get home. I'll explain everything there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**hey were all in Mark's and Roger's apartment. Buffy had changed her clothes and was now standing in front of her friends preparing to explain.

"What I'm about to tell must stay just between us. No matter how outrageous it sounds it true, and I'm not crazy. I was born in Los Angeles and lived there until I was fifteen. My parents divorced and I was kicked out of school for burning down a gym full of vampires. We then moved to…"

"Stop! Did you just say vampires?" Roger asked his face clearly showed his disbelief.

"Was wondering who was going to catch that part. I did. Where I come form the unbelievable, mystical, and things that go bump in the night are real."

"You're telling us that vampires and monsters are real?" Roger asked once again.

"Not in this reality but in the one I come from yes. I come from another reality and was dropped into one this while I was trying to save my world."

"The park?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded.

"That's why I was looking so beat up and had the wound going across my stomach. The Powers That Be had decided that I was going to be their next warrior to fight against evil. I am called the Slayer. Let me finish before you interrupt."

Buffy said seeing Roger about to say something.

"In every generation there is a slayer. Supposedly the "one" girl in all the world to fight the vampires, demon, and the forces of darkness. That is who I am. It means I have enhanced speed, strength, and senses."

"Let me get this straight your telling us that you're some kind of super hero who fights vampires and demons?"

"That about sums it up. Tell me Roger, how many women do you know that can do this?" Buffy went behind the chair Roger was sitting in and began to lift the chair over her head with him still in it.

"Ok. I believe you. I believe you. Just put me down." With a huge grin Buffy slowly lowered the chair.

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be helping save your world?" Collins asked.

"Well the TPTB decided that I had earned my reward and sent me to this dimension to live a normal life. Before I came here I was in a battle where my friend, who is a very powerful Wicca witch, activated all the young girl who had potential to be a slayer. So that meant that there was over fifty slayers when I was brought here."

"What about your family? You said they were dead." Angel asked.

"None of my family or friends exists in this reality. So it was easier for me to think of them as dead. The only family I had was my sister and a few friends. My mother passed away three years ago, and my father is a heartless bastard who would rather shag his secretary than come to the funeral of his ex-wife." The statement just hung in the air. No one was sure of what to say. Mark stood up and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his chest trying to hold back the tears. She spoke but it was muffled by his shirt. Mark understood it though. She missed her sister and friends. Mark lifts her up and carried her to his room. Upon entering his room he closed the door with his foot. He then moves the sit on the bed holding as she lets out the emotion she's been holding in. Mark strokes her hair and whispers words of reassurance. They stayed like that for a while until Buffy fell asleep. Mark looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He made a promise to himself that he would do everything he could to make sure Buffy never felt lonely again. Several minutes passed and Mark found himself growing sleepy. Soon he to was asleep still holding Buffy. That was how Roger found when he checked on them an hour later. Roger grabbed a blanket a covered his two friends, and gently removed Mark's glasses setting them on the nightstand before closing the door and leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**his was the first time in along time that Buffy had woken up feeling warm and secured. Upon opening her eyes she realized the only light came from the outside the room. The door to the room was slightly opened. It was then that Buffy realized that she wasn't in either of her two rooms. Then the events of last night and early this morning came back to her. Looking up she saw the sleeping face of her boyfriend. Moving ever so slowly, she slipped from beneath his arms. Then she maneuvered him into a more comfortable position. He mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake up. She quickly kissed him and made her way out. Walking back toward the main room she found Roger sitting on a stool with a coffee cup and an old newspaper.

"Morning, want some coffee?"

"No. I'm good. Have you eaten?"

"Not really much too eat, a pack of stale crackers, some moldy bread, and sour milk. This was the last of our coffee." Roger told her.

"All right, Think you can get Marky boy up?" Roger nodded. "I'm going down to Mimi's to get a shower and change. Be ready by the time I get back."

"What for?" Roger asked.

"We're all going grocery shopping, and do you have enough AZT?" Roger shook his head no. "Well call it into the drug store and we'll pick it up on the way."

"How are we going to pay?" Roger asked reminding her in his own way that their pockets were empty.

"Aw, how quickly you forget. Benny's paying." Buffy beamed. "We'll just use the money I picked from their pockets."

"I thought you were going to buy a coat with that money. Mark would feel bad if you got sick because you didn't have a coat."

"Making sure that he has food and that you have your AZT is more important than a coat. I don't know when it happened, or how it happened so fast but he has become the most important thing in my life. You're his best friend Roger, and he needs you in his life as long as you can. As long as I'm here I'm going to make sure you, Mimi, Angel, and Collins are around by getting you your AZT."

"You know what?" Roger asked as he came to stand in front of her. "You'd be pretty extraordinary even if you didn't have your special powers."

"I'm glad somebody else sees that." She said with a smile. Roger actually hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Go get ready. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**t was New Years Eve and the gang had gathered with others in front of the TV shop to watch the ball drop. They were all in front of the TV with their bottles of cheap champagne. The countdown began and Buffy turned to look at Mark.

"I want yours to be the first face I see when the New Year hit." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dick Clark's voice could be heard counting down.

"_3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Buffy and Mark kissed passionately as people began to sing the song Auld Lang Syne. They break apart and are quickly enveloped by the others. Maureen kisses him on the cheek as Roger kisses Buffy. Once everybody has had a chance to greet the New Year they began to walk away. Mark brings out his camera and begins to film. He starts with Mimi and Roger. Buffy just follows.

"Hey Mimi. Mimi, what's your New Year's resolution?"

"I'm giving up my vices and going back to school."

"Good for you Mimi." Buffy cheered.

"What about you Roger?" Mark did a close up on Roger.

"Finish a song." Mark looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, maybe this year."

Roger stuck up his middle finger at Mark at the same time Buffy swatted his saying "Be nice." Mark and Buffy moved onto Collins and Angel.

"And who are you two suppose to be?"

"Bond. James Bond," said Collins.

"And Pussy Galore. In person." The group laughed. Buffy wondered where Angel had gotten her out fit from. The pink high heeled boots made her as tall as Collins. Mark and Buffy were moving on to Joanne and Maureen. Maureen was dressed as Cat woman. Maureen acting like her usual self and hams it for the camera.

"Well, you can take the girl out of Hicksville but you can't take the Hicksville out of the girl." Mark said while filming. He stops and begins winding the camera. Buffy his walking beside him her arm now looped through his.

"Heard you got a job offer." Maureen tells him.

"Sort of , Buzzline wants to take a meeting."

"That show's so sleazy." Buffy says having caught it a few times when she's been out.

"We're gonna need an agent." Maureen told him.

"We"? Both Mark and Buffy said together giving her a look.

"Hey, listen, I am the reason you got on TV in the first place. Oh, my God. You know what? We'll do another protest. And this time you can shoot the entire thing for the TV show."

"No, I'm not interested, I'm sorry."

"What? Why not?" Maureen asked with a sort of pout.

"Because working for a show like Buzzline, that's completely selling out."

"Good for you Baby." Buffy said proud of her man.

"Okay. But it's nice to dream." Maureen told them.

"Well, maybe." Mark's attention turned toward Buffy as she began whispering in his ear. Mark shook his head and a slight pout came on her face.

"Please. I promise to be careful."

"Not tonight there are too many people." Buffy's pout grew bigger and Mark had found out a couple days ago that when she pouted like that it too hard for him too resist. "Okay, but be very careful."

Buffy let out an excited giggle as Mark handed her the camera. The last two days Mark had been teaching her about the camera. An almost jealous look appeared on Maureen's face. Mark never let her touch his camera and if she did he was usually yelling her at and trying to get it back. He never just handed it over or let someone else film. Joanne pulled her away.

"Smile for the camera sweetie." Mark did smile. He found something very hot about Buffy using his camera. "What's your New Year resolution?"

"To finish this film, and to make sure that everyone knows that I HAVE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE WORLD!"

Mark shouted at the top of his lungs with arms in the air spinning in circles. Buffy stopped filming and laughed. She loved seeing the silly and carefree side of Mark. This side stayed hidden far too often as he worried about taking care of everybody else.

"Your turn." He came up taking the camera from her. He wound it quickly and then pointed it at her.

"What's your New Year resolution Buffy?"

"To spoil my boyfriend rotten." Buffy said with a mischievous grin.

PLEASE REVIEW!

This will probably be it until the weekend. I have to go back to work tomorrow but I'll try to get some more up ASAP!


	7. Maureen, Joanne, and Benny

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. For some reason the hit count stopped on the last chapter so I don't know how many of you read that but I'm sure it was many.

**Please review!**

They had stayed all night celebrating. They had drunk up all the bad champagne and were now heading back toward the loft. Mimi and Roger were leading the way followed by Buffy, Mark, Joanne, Maureen, Collins, and Angel.

"Hey Mark?" Roger called to his best friend.

"What?"

"Check out the door." The door to the front of their building had been padlocked.

"What the hell is that?" Mark asked as he turns to the others. "Guys, there's a pad lock on the door." Buffy let go of Mark's arm to take a closer look at the door.

"Benny." Roger said slightly pissed.

"Give me a second." Buffy reached into the purse she's been carrying and pulled out a case. She took out two slender objects and proceeded to pick the lock. The others just watched. It took Buffy one minute to get the lock open.

"Ta-Dah!" Buffy said pushing the door open.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Mark asked as they started to enter.

"The same guy who taught me to pick pockets also showed me how to pick a lock." Buffy said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Mark says before rewarding her with a kiss. They headed up the stairs to the loft. Buffy and Mimi stopped at her place to check things out. The rest continued up to the loft. Roger opens the door and is shocked at what he finds. Mark and the others follow him in.

"He took all our stuff," said Mark.

"Ours too." Mimi said as she and Buffy entered.

"Benny so needs his ass kicked. Who's with me?" Buffy said coming to stand by Mark.

"Let's not resort to that just yet." Mark told giving her a kiss on the cheek. "That will be option 2 if we don't come up with option 1."

"You never let me have any fun." Buffy said with a mock pout and Mark kissed her again this time on the lips.

"What a fricking sweetheart," said Maureen.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked.

"Well, technically, now that you're inside you're squatters. You can't be arrested, and Benny can't just throw you out on the street. It'll give you guys some time to get some money together." Joanne told them.

Roger and Mark looked at one another debating what they should do. Between Buffy and Mimi they had enough to cover some of the rent. Now Buffy needed to help Mark and Roger.

"There's always Buzzline." Mimi suggested.

Mark looked at the others and then looked at Buffy.

"What do you think?"

"Only do it if you really want to. There's a dojo hiring over on Main. I'm sure I can get a job there during the day. That would help. I want you to be able to do what you want."

Mark had the greatest girlfriend in the world. She was willing to work two jobs just so he wouldn't have to work job where he would feel like he was selling out.

"That's okay honey. I'm going to give Alexi call." He told Buffy who nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**ark had gotten the job with Buzzline and had been given an advance which he was planning to give to Benny after Maureen's and Joanne's Engagement Reception. Buffy was sitting beside Mimi and Mark. Angel and Collins were on the other side of Mark. On the other side of Mimi was Roger. They were all asked to stand as the toast was given. The group began to give congratulations and take their seats again. Mimi sat down on Roger's lap while Buffy hung on to Mark's arm as they talked to Joanne. She excused herself to go deal with Maureen who was flirting with one of the server. They could hear Maureen yell and all eyes are Maureen and Joanne. Maureen begins to sing.

"_Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say baby so sweet. Ever since puberty everyone stares me boys, girls, I can't help it baby. So be kind…"_ Joanne, who is clearly frustrated at Maureen, begins to walk away.

"…_and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby. Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me." _

Maureen stops her from leaving and begins to dance with her. She twirls her around and then places Joanne's hands on her breast. Joanne quickly yanks them back and begins to walk away until she hears Maureen climb on the table with the Ice sculpture. At this point all eyes were on Joanne and Maureen. Mimi has a bemused smirk on her face as she watches with the others. Maureen takes off her coat and puts it around the Ice sculpture.

"_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun this diva needs her stage baby let's have fun! You're the one I choose folks would kill to be in your shoes. You love the limelight too, now baby. So be mine but don' waste my time crying O' Honeybear are you still my baby?"_ Maureen climbs down and begins to tease Joanne by lifting shirt almost to the point of her breast. Joanne tries to stop her.

"Don't you dare!" Joanne replied before walking out of the reception hall. Maureen follows still singing. Collins and the other come running not wanting to miss anything. They end up in the hallway by the stairs.

"_Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me. No way can I be what I'm not. But hey don't you want your girl hot! Don't fight, don't lose your head cause every night whose in your bed? Who, who's in your bed, baby? Kiss, Pookie."_ Joanne is now halfway up the stairs. Maureen follows and is soon on her knee looking all seductive trying to bring Joanne back to her. Joanne doesn't buy it and begins to sing.

"_It won't work. I look before. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep. Baby what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby. So be wise, cause this girl's satisfies. You've got a prize, but don't compromise. Your one lucky baby."_

Joanne takes off her suit jacket and flings it into the air. She begins to walk down the stairs ignoring Maureen's little comments, and heads for the room with the pool table.

"_Take for what I am..."_

"_A control freak."_ Maureen tells her.

"_Who I was meant to be…"_

"_A snob—yet over attentive."_

"_And if you give damn…"_

"_A loveable, droll geek."_

"_Take me baby or leave me."_

"_And anal retentive."_

"_That's it!"_ They both sang.

"_The straw that breaks my back." _Joanne sings.

"_I quit."_ They both sing.

"_Unless you take it back."_

"_Women."_

"_What is it about them?"_ Maureen sings as she grabs hold of the pools stick and practically wraps herself around one of the players before tossing him the stick. She and Joanne are circling around the table.

"_Can't live with them or without them. Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me. Take me baby or leave me. Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone!" _

Maureen walks out in one direction and Joanne goes out the other. No one knows what to say. Maureen's mother finally breaks the silence by turning to Mark.

"Maybe now you two can get back together." Marks eyes widen and he was sure he would have choked if he had been drinking anything.

"Wow," says Mimi trying to hide the laugher bubbling up inside her.

"I don't think so." Buffy said taking his arm. "He's already has a girlfriend, and I really don't share to well."

Buffy planted a sweet loving kiss on his lips and Mark responded. Maureen's parent's looked a bit shocked that Mark had moved on so quickly.

"Come on guys." Roger prodded them out when the kiss was over. Buffy just leaned into Mark as they walk. When they were clear of their audience Mark looked down her. A goofy smile was on his face.

"Possessive much?" He asked.

"I just wanted her to know that you are off the market." Buffy stood taller and whispered in his ear. "Besides watching Joanne and Maureen brought out something in me and I can't wait to get you back to my room."

Mark shivered with anticipation. He was sure he knew what Buffy had in mind and began to blush just thinking about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he gang took the subway back and they were just outside their building when they heard the horn of Benny's Range Rover.

"What does he want now?" Roger asked. They all stopped outside and waited for Benny. He got out and had papers in his hand.

"Benny, what's going on?" Mark asked. "Where's our stuff?"

"I want to put an end to this war. I've returned all your stuff to your apartments." Roger looked a bit skeptical. "Go up and look if you don't believe me."

"What made you change your mind?" Roger asked.

"Actually Buffy did. She and Mimi came to see me yesterday. Buffy threatened to…What was it again…If I didn't return your stuff and every last bit of the food she was going to beat me to a bloody pulp and hang me by my testicles from the apartment building." They all turned to Buffy who a very bright shade of red.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." She said hiding her embarrassed face in Mark's shoulder. The rest of them laughed.

"Seriously though. We went to lunch and Buffy and Mimi both made some very good points, but it was Buffy final argument that won me over."

"What did she tell you?" Mark asked.

"That I know how it feels to feel cast out by your friends, to think that you've done right by them, only to find out that you haven't. I've been where Benny's at though I don't agree with what he's done I. Before I came here my friends and my sister threw me out of my own house and told me not to come back. At the time, I seriously considered leaving and letting Fate do what she wanted with them. Then a friend talked to me and made me realized that I needed to set aside the hurt, anger, and betrayal of my friends because If I something should happen to them I would hurt even worse because I wasn't there for them."

"She reminded me that we used to have a really good friendship and I miss that. She also reminded me that by taking your stuff I was hurting you by keeping the food and possibly medicine you might need. I regret what I did and I have here in my hand is a new lease. Rent-free of course courtesy of Cyber-Arts."

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Mark suggested. Everyone agreed and began to head toward the door.

A nut on the street brought out a gun and began screaming and waving the gun. He pointed it toward and began to pull the trigger.

"Look out!"

Buffy screamed throwing herself at Benny just as the man pulled the trigger. She knocked Benny to the ground feeling the bullet graze her right arm. Another shot was fired and Buffy hoped that the others were okay. Knowing she had to do something before this manic killed someone, she grabbed the lid of the metal trash can and with Slayer strength and accuracy threw at the gun toting man. The lid hit the man knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop the gun. Buffy jumped up kicking the gun away and then decked the man hard enough to knock him out. She turned toward her friends.

"Everyone okay? Mark?" Buffy asked as she hurried over to her boyfriend.

"I'm okay." Mark assured her. "You're bleeding."

"I'm okay. It's barely bleeding. Let's see about the others."

"Roger? Mimi?" Mark called to his friend's. Benny stood up dusting off his clothes. Mimi and Roger stood up.

"We're fine too." Roger told them.

"ANGEL!" They heard Collin's call out frantically. Angel lay on the ground. A pool of blood formed beneath her. Buffy found the wound but did not find an exit wound.

"Someone call 911." Buffy said as she ran over to them dropping beside Collins. "Look at me Angel. Stay with us."

Collins squeezed Angel's hand tightly. Buffy watched as Angel's eyes locked with Collins.

"We have to stem the bleeding."

Without thinking Buffy took off her sweater and pulled off the long sleeve shirt she was wearing. She pressed the shirt to the wound.

"I'm on hold." Benny called out from his cell phone.

"We've got to get her to the hospital." Collin's said pleadingly.

"We will. Benny, how fast can you go in that Range Rover?" Benny just nodded and pulled out his keys unlocking the door. "We're going to have to

move together. Someone get the door. On the count of three. One! Two! Three!"

Collin's and Buffy stood at the same time. Collin's was carrying Angel, while Buffy's hand kept her shirt firmly in place. Mimi had opened the back seat door for them and had also moved the passenger seat up to get them in easier.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. I'll cover you

Here's a small chapter just because I didn't want to keep my readers hanging too long. Enjoy, I hope to update again on Friday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he hospital needed blood and Buffy and Benny had both donated blood for Angel's surgery. By the time they had returned to the waiting room Mark, Mimi, and Roger were there and Collins was missing.

"Hey, thought you might need something else to wear." Mark said handing her the bag.

"Thanks baby." Buffy said as she kissed him. "I'll be right back."

Buffy took the bag and headed to where the restrooms were. She was heading towards the women's bathroom when her slayer hearing picked up the sound of crying coming from the men's restroom. Buffy knew that it was Collins. She quietly made her way over to the door and just listened. She debated on whether or not to knock and see if he was all right or just give him a moment to get himself together. After a few seconds of thinking she decided to give him until she got herself changed before intervening. Going into the bathroom she closes the door and looks to see what Mark had brought her. There was a short sleeve shirt, accompanied by a long sleeve shirt, and his blue hoodie. That said a lot too Buffy. She still hadn't enough money to get a decent coat and had been wearing extra layers of clothing to keep warm. There was also a pair of blue jeans in there that Buffy recognized as Mark's favorite because they were tight and showed off her butt nicely. She took off her short sleeve shirt that some of Angel's blood had gotten on and began to use the soap to wash the blood off her skin. She scrubbed her skin until it was a nice shade of pink from her scrubbing so hard. Looking over at her wound, she found that it had stopped bleeding and wad well on its way to being completely healed. She dried off her hands and arms and began to put on the shirts and hoodie. Buffy then removed her pants and replaced them with the jeans. When she was sure she looked presentable Buffy stepped out and went over to the men's room door. She could still hear the sound of Collins crying. She knocked gently.

"It's Buffy, open the door Tom."

Buffy said softly. She heard the sound of movement and then heard the soft click of the door being unlocked. Buffy opened the door to see a heartbroken Collins changed but looking as if he had just lost his world. Buffy went over to him and hugged him tightly hoping to quell his fears and give him hope. He returned the hug holding on for dear life.

"Angel's going to be all right." Buffy told him.

As soon as she had said the statement Whistler's words echoed through her mind. **INSIDE YOU IS THE CURE. **She had forgotten about those words but now they suddenly made since to her. As they sat there Angel was being given her blood.

"Do you trust me Tom?" Collins nodded slowly. "Then look at my face because I want you to see what I'm about to say. I promise you that Angel is going to be fine. She's going to be better than fine. Do you believe me?"

"I do. Thank you Buffy." Collins really meant it. He could see the truth of Buffy words in her face and eyes.

"Come on let's go before the others come looking for us." That got a slight smile from Collins. The two walked together toward the waiting room. Maureen and Joanne had arrived and were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Maureen walked up to Collins.

"She's going to be fine. She's a fighter." Maureen said hugging him.

"I know," was his reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**ngel had survived surgery and had been put into an intensive care room. The doctor had told them that it was too soon to tell, but they might want to get any family here just in case. Buffy glared at the Doctor.

"Her family is right here, and we won't be leaving until she is all right." Buffy said in a tone that told the doctor that he was dismissed.

They were all in Angel's room. Collins was sitting in a chair by the bed holding Angel's hand. Buffy stood behind him her hands on his shoulder offering support. Behind her stood Mark who had his arms wrapped around her waist. By the windowsill sat Roger who was holding a crying Mimi. Maureen was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. Joanne and Benny were standing over by the door wanting to be supportive but not sure if they were really wanted there. Collins squeezed Angel's hand tightly before he began to sing slowly.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you. Yeah… Open your door; I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you. I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, but I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love. On life, all my life, I long to discover something as true as this is yeah."_

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses…I'll cover you."_ Buffy sang repeatedly as the others repeated five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely," _sang Collins._ "You've got one nickel only. When you're worn and tired…when your heart has expired."_

Everyone began to sing together.

"_Oh lover, I'll cover you. Oh lover, I'll cover you. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love…"_

Collins finishes the song.

"_I'll cover you…"_ Buffy squeezed Collins shoulder and he looked up and gave her a slight smile when he felt Angel squeeze his hand.

"Angel? Baby?" Collins called out looking at his lover's face as the eyes slowly struggled to open.

"I'll get a doctor." Benny said as he left the room. Angel's eyes finally opened.

"Sweet?"

"I'm here baby. You're going to be just fine."

Now tears were falling down everybody's faces but they were good tears. They were tears of joy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The gift of Life

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I kind of forgot that I hadnt posted the rest of this story.**

That night as everyone but Collins had left the hospital with the promise to return the next day. Buffy, Mark, Roger, and Mimi all walked back toward their building. Buffy and Mark headed toward Angels place while Roger and Mimi headed toward the other building. Mark walked her up the stair to the apartment. They stopped outside the door where they shared a kiss.

Stay with me tonight?

Buffy asked. He nodded before moving in to kiss her again. When they broke off that kiss Buffy unlocked the door and they went in. The days events came rushing back making them realized how close they were to losing one of their own. It hit them how close they came to losing each other. They began kissing each other madly as soon as the door was shut. Mark had shrugged out of his coat while he still kissed Buffy. They broke apart and Buffy pulled off his blue hoodie before their lips met again. They slowly made their way to her bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them. By the time they had reached her bedroom they had both taken off the last article of clothing. Buffy motioned to the bed and moved seductively towards it. Mark followed with several condoms in his hand that he had pulled out of his pants before discarding them. The two of them made love to each other late into the night finally falling asleep in each others embrace around four in the morning.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the very warm familiar feeling of being in her boyfriends arms. A huge smile came to her face as she thought of how many times they had did it. Roger had been so wrong about Marks inability to hold an erection. It seems all he needed was the right girl. Buffy began to grin madly. Mark who had been awake a few minutes before her had watched as a smile came across her face.

Is that smile for me? He asked seductively.

Of course it is, but I got something else for you. Buffy moved out of his embrace and climbed on top of and began kissing him.

Dont start something you cant finish. Mark said when they broke off the kiss.

I fully plan to finish this.

Did you forget that we used all the condoms last night and that were suppose to meet the others in forty-five minutes and we havent even showered?

Buffy had forgotten that they had used the last of the condoms last night and had indeed slipped her mind about meeting the others. She was living in the Land of Mark and she was happy there.

All right, but why dont we shower together? Well save time and water. Buffy suggested knowing that they probably wouldnt save either.

I like the way you think. Come on, before were late

* * *

Mimi and Roger knocked on Angels apartment door. They were both smiling when they had found out that Mark never came home last night. They were all supposed to meet at the loft at noon. It was now 12:30. They knocked on the door.

Just a minute. Buffy called out. Mimi and Roger could hear the sound of hurried movement. Hey guys.

Buffy opened the door to let them in. Mimi looked at her best friend to see a healthy looking glow about her. Mimi smiled knowing her best friend had gotten lucky.

We were getting worried you guys are late. Roger told her trying to keep the I know what youve been doing smile off his face.

Sorry about that. Were running a little behind. We woke up and didnt realize how late it was. Mark should be out any minute.

I noticed he didnt come back to the loft last night so I brought him over some fresh clothes. Ill just take them to him. Buffy nodded and pointed to where Mark was at. As soon as Roger was out the room Mimi squealed and grabs Buffys arm.

Tell me!

Tell you what? Buffy asked innocently.

About you, Mark, what you did last night?

What makes you think we did anything?

If you glowed any brighter theyd be able to see you in space. Now tell me was it good?

Out of this world. Buffy said with a smile.

Mimi squealed again and was about to ask Buffy for details when Roger and Mark came in. Mark was looking a little flushed and Buffy realized that Roger had probably just done the same thing Mimi had.

We ready to go? Mark asked.

Give me a minute. Where did you put your hoodie last night? Buffy asked him.

I dont know. You had it on last. We really need to get you a coat. Check the bedroom.

Buffy ran into the bedroom. The trio could hear her rummaging through her things. She soon came out wearing a button up shirt.

Couldnt find it? Roger asked.

I did but its dirty. Im ready lets go. Buffy said hoping to keep the blush off her face. She remembered that Mark had wanted her to wear that last night during one of the times they made love.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital at one and found out that they had moved Angel to a regular room. The door to the room was shut and Mark was about to enter when Buffy heard the sound of pleasing groans.

You better knock first. I believe Angel is feeling tons better.

Mark nodded and knocked on the door. They heard the sounds of shuffling before Angel said come in. Mark opened the door to see Angel looking slightly flustered.

Feeling better I see. Mark said with a smile.

It still quite sore, but I feel better than I have in a long time. The doctor says I should be able to go home soon. Hes been doing a lot of test on me. He said he wanted to speak with myself and Buffy when you guys came in. I told them I would buzz them when you got here.

Angel reached up and pushed the call button. It was only mere seconds when Angels doctor came in looking like a kid at Christmas.

So whats so important Doc? Buffy asked already knowing the answer.

I was hoping to talk to you and Angel alone.

Whatever you can say to us you can say to them. Angel told the doctor. The doctor nodded.

Ive gotten your test results back and your T cells have returned to normal and your body is showing no sign of the AIDS Virus. I ran a test for HIV and your test came back negative.

What! Five voices asked at once. Buffy didnt speak but she tried to look as if she was shocked.

How is that possible? Angel asked.

Im not really sure but I think it had something to do with Miss Summers blood. Id like to take a sample from each of you and test it against Miss Summers blood. If the tests are a success you two could be famous. What do you say?

They all looked at one another to see what they should do. They each gave a small nod.

I guess were in doc, said Roger.

* * *

A celebration was going on in Angels hospital room. Everyone, except Benny, was there celebrating Angels life. The group only had punch and soda from out of the vending machine but it would do for now. Everyone was talking excitedly with one another. Buffy whispered into Marks ear. He nodded and he watched her slip out the room unnoticed by the others. Buffy took the steps down and out of the front door of the hospital. She stood outside taking in the fresh air. She really hated hospitals having lost so many people or so many bad things happened in them. The clean anti-septic smell had always been associated with the death of her cousin Claire and the time her mom was sick. Night was beginning to fall and the air was turning much colder. Buffy was sure it was going to snow tonight. She shivered a bit as the cold air cut through her flimsy clothes, and made a mental note to make sure she did the laundry tomorrow so that she could wash up the blue hoodie. She leaned against the building wrapping her arms around herself tightly trying to block the wind. Several minutes passed when she heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. She jumped slightly not having heard anyone approach. Opening her eyes, she saw Benny and a tall white girl who she assumed was Allison. They were each carrying a bag containing a wrapped gift.

Buffy, I would like you too meet to my wife Allison. Honey, this is Buffy, she saved my life yesterday.

Its nice to meet you Buffy. Buffy shook Allisons hand. Benny told me how you saved his life. I owe you a huge thanks for saving my husbands life.

It was nothing. I didnt want to see anyone get hurt. Buffy told them simply.

Its pretty cold outside. You should be inside or at least have a jacket on. Benny told her. How long have you been out here?

Only a few minutes. I needed to get away from that hospital smell for a bit. Its not too bad out here if I dont think about it. Come on, Ill take you to Angels new room.

Buffy told them as they began to walk back in. She filled them in on what the doctor had said and about Angel being cured. She was just finishing up as they reached the room.

I was just about to come looking for you.

Everythings fine sweetie. Im just not a big fan of hospitals and just needed some air, but I ran into Benny and Allison.

We brought Buffy and Angel a gift. Allison said handing the package in her bag to Angel while Benny handed his to Buffy.

Its our little way of saying thank you and Im sorry you got shot because of me. Go ahead and open them.

You first Angel, said Buffy.

Angel took great care in not ripping the wrapping paper too much. Finally, she had gotten to the box. Lifting the lid, she found a beautiful green sweater and a black skirt.

This is nice. Thank you.

And Ive already taken care of your hospital bill since you wouldnt be in here if it wasnt for what happened. Benny told them.

This is very nice. That means Allison must have picked it out. Collins said from his seat beside Angel.

Ill have you know I have very good taste. It so happens I did pick it out and with only a little help from Allison. Open yours Buffy.

Buffy nodded and without any care to the wrapping paper ripped it open. When she lifted the lid she was speechless. In the box was a brand new womans winter coat.

Mark told me that you lost your coat in the protest, and since you saved my life I thought this was the least I could do.

This must have cost a fortune. Buffy said taking the jacket out to look it over. You really shouldnt have done this.

Mark took the jacket and held it out for her. It was a perfect fit and was really warm.

You saved Bennys life. I dont know what I would have done if something would have happen to him. With our Akitas death, it would have been too much. You kept him safe when I couldnt and no price is too much.

Buffy just nodded and relished the warmth of her coat.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Snowballs and Dealers

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**B**uffy, Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Collins were the last one to leave the hospital that night. Buffy had on her new coat and was grateful because it was snowing and had already snowed quite a bit. They had hurried to the subway and were now walking the rest of the way toward their apartments. Mimi and Roger were leading the way. Collins, Buffy, and Mark were following behind them. Buffy walked in between Collins and Mark. An evil grin came upon Buffys face and she nudged Collins. She motioned to the snow and then toward Roger and Mimi. Collins and Mark both shared her grin as she picked up a clump of snow and patted it into a snowball. She looked to see that Collins was doing the same thing. When he had his snowball ready Buffy smiled. Mark had quietly taken out his camera and was ready to begin filming.

Hey Roger, Mimi, think fast! Buffy called out as she and Collins threw their snowballs. Mimi and Roger turned and the snowballs hit them in the chest. Mimi let out a squeal as some of the snow landed on her bare skin. Buffy and Collins high-fived each other.

This means war! Roger called out with a smile.

He and Mimi picked up some snow and began firing. The fight was on, and the group laughed and had fun. Mark stood out of the way filming the whole fight and laughing. His laughter drew the attention of the others. It was Roger that called the fight to a halt.

Wait a minute. Guys, hold up! The group stopped each one of them with some snow in their hand. They were soaking wet and red splotches were on their skin from the cold ice.

I think we forgot to include someone. Roger said with a huge evil grin. Get him!

Dont even think about it guys. Mark said as he slowly began to back up. You wouldnt not with the camera out.

Well give you a five second head start, said Mimi.

Mark grabbed the bag and began to run for the apartment while trying to stuff the camera in the bag. His five seconds were up and he saw the snowballs fly past him. He could hear them hit the ground mere inches behind his feet. Mark knew that Buffy wasnt throwing at him and was grateful for that. He knew with Buffys skill she would hit him on her first throw. He reached in his pocket for his keys and was grateful when he saw one of the other tenants come out.

Excuse me. Mark said sliding in just as a snowball hit the wall.

He ran up the stairs to the loft and quickly opened the door. He sighed knowing that he would be safe from snowball inside the loft. Mark never expected what happened next. He had just put his stuff on the couch when Buffy grabbed him and dumped a huge snowball down his shirt. Mark jumped from the coldness and Buffys unexpectedness. By this time the others had arrive to witness Mark shaking snow out of his shirt. Buffy and the others were laughing and Mark just glared at them.

Im going to get you for that one. Mark said trying to pull off a glare but ruined it by smiling. She went over and kissed him.

What are you going to do? Buffy asked. Mark whispered in her ear. Promise?

Buffy asked with an arch of her eyebrow. Her face is blushing slightly.

Buffy, how did you get up here so quick? Mimi asked.

I jumped. Remember I told you about enhanced abilities? Well, I jumped up onto the fire escape and came through the window. You guys should really learn to leave that thing locked, not that it would keep me out, but thats how I got in Christmas Eve too.

Youre just full of surprises, said Collins. Speaking of surprise, you knew didnt you? The other day at the hospital you told me she would be fine. You said she would be better than fine.

Yeah, I did know. When I first arrived here I went jogging a lot. This actually happened on the day I ran into you Mark. There was this representative from the PTB and he told that my friends were okay and that this was my chance to live a normal life. Right before he left he said the cure was inside me. I didnt understand it then, but the other day it became clear.

Buffy began to shiver from being cold and wet. Mark hugged her tightly and smiled at her.

Go change, Ill put some coffee on and well see about getting this place put back together.

Was all our stuff back, Mimi?

Yeah, you should have some stuff down in my apartment. Come on, Ill help you look for it and we can finish that discussion we were having earlier.

Mimi said as she practically dragged her out of the loft.

* * *

**B**uffy and Mimi returned to the apartment. Collins and Roger had changed and were helping Mark put things back where they belong. Buffy and Mimi had brought their cups from their place and poured them some coffee. Mark was plugging in the answering machine and phone. No sooner had he got it plugged in it rang. Everyone jumped not expecting it to ring. After two rings the answering machine picked up.

Mark, Are you there? Were worried about you. If you dont call us soon, your father and I are coming down there

Im here mom. Mark said picking up the phone. I just got inbeen at the hospital visiting a friendno mom she justno not my girlfriendI dont know when youll meet her. How did you find out? Maureens mom told youher name is Buffy and she lives in the same building I do. Ill try momyes momOkay love you too bye.

Mark hung up the phone and a look of exasperation came upon his face. Buffy just came over hugged him.

Whats wrong sweetie?

Mom and dad want to meet you. They want us to come down in a few weeks.

That doesnt seem to bad honey. Your mother sounds very nice. Why dont we go this weekend?

Are you sure? I dont want you to feel pressured. My parents should only be experienced at a distance.

Its okay honey. I can handle whatever they throw at me. Its going to take more than your parents to scare me away. We can leave Friday and spend the weekend up there and come back Monday. We can take the bus or rent a car and drive up there. I want the whole world to know that I love you and between your mom and Maureens mom it shouldnt take long.

That got the desired laugh not only from Mark but from the others. Mark kissed her appreciatively.

Okay, Ill call her back in the morning and let her know that well be there this weekend. Come on. Weve got a lot of work to do to get this place back in order.

* * *

**A**nother day had passed before Angel was released. Mark, Collins, and Mimi went to bring her home. Buffy and Roger had another small task to take care of. On New Years Mimi had said she was giving up her vices and her biggest vice was her smack. She had talked to Roger the night before and he was going to take Buffy to where Mimis dealer could be found. They walked through the park and eventually found the man. Buffy went up to the man and showed him a picture of Mimi.

I know this girl is one of your clients. I want you to spread the word that no one is to sell to her. If they do than I will personally hunt them and you down, beating the shit out of you before leaving you both on the front step of the NYPD.

And how are you planning to do that? You going to get lover boy to beat me up. The dealer asked smugly. Roger returned his smile and stepped back knowing Buffy was about to do her thing.

I dont have to do anything. Shell take care of you all by herself.

Before Roger even had the statement finished Buffy had knocked the dealer from his feet and she soon had him pinned to the ground. She added some pressure to his arm. The dealer cried out in pain.

Like he said, I dont need anyone to help me with you. Now you guys dont sell to my friend and I wont have to hurt you. Do we have a deal?

Whatever you want, just get off me.

Buffy released him and went to stand by Roger.

If anyone else had doubts tell them to look up that skin head group on the West side of the park. Theyve had two run-ins with me and came out of it worse for their trouble. Remember what I said.

The dealer nodded and Roger offered Buffy his arm and she took it. The two headed out of the park laughing.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Dear old Mom and Dad

**F**riday had finally arrived and Mark had grown more nervous while Buffy remained cool. Mark had decided to use some of his advancement check to rent a car.

"Im going to miss you girl." Angel said hugging her.

"Im only going to be gone for a few days Ange. Ill be back on Monday. Besides, Ill be calling to make sure Roger, Collins, and Mimi took their AZT."

"I know but this is the first time youve been out of Alphabet city since youve arrived." Roger came up to her and hugged her.

"Scarsdale wont know what hit them. Ive met Marks parents dont let his dad get to you."

"I wont. I want you to take this in case anything happens. I've got a similar one in my purse. I made really good tips this week working double shifts. My phones number is in the phones phone book. That means no phone calls to your fans in Hong Kong."

Buffy teased. She loved teasing Roger about the band he used to play in and tell him that the only groupies he had were not from the US. Roger puts on a fake pout.

"You never let me have any fun. He smiles. Have fun you two."

Mimi was next and Buffy gave her some quick reassurances about being clean and told her to call if she needed to talk. Finally Collins hugged her and said his goodbyes and they were off. Mark drove and Buffy sat lounged in her seat.

"Weve got a long drive. Why dont you get some rest? Ill wake you when we get close to Scarsdale."

"You dont mind?" She asked. Having worked double shifts every night she was tired.

"No, I know how tired you are and I really didnt let you get lot of asleep last night." A grin appeared on both their faces as they thought about the night before.

"Okay." Buffy said the effects of the car already lulling her to sleep. It didnt take long and soon Buffy was asleep.

* * *

**S**everal hours later Mark pulled over at a nearby gas station. They were just outside of Scarsdale only about twenty minutes from his childhood home. He looked over at his girlfriend who was still sound asleep.

"Buffy, sweetheart its time to get up." Mark spoke gently while shaking her a bit.

She still didnt respond and an idea came to him. He leaned over gently began to kiss her gently. It took several seconds before Buffy began to respond. When they finally broke apart they both were smiling.

"I could get use to waking up that way. Where are we?"

"Just outside of Scarsdale. Were about twenty minutes from my parents house. I thought you might like to freshen up a bit."

"Cool. Give me five minutes and Ill be ready to go."

"Take all the time you need. Were actually ahead of schedule. Buffy nodded kissing him one time before grabbing her purse and headed for the bathroom."

Mark filled the car up and waited for Buffy. True to her word Buffy returned five minutes looking refreshed with her makeup applied and her hair redone.

"You look beautiful."

"I just hope your parents agree. Lets get going."

Buffy said as she took her seat on the passenger side. Mark shut the door and then got in on the drivers side. Mark pointed out the Community Center as they drove by. They soon pulled up in front of the house.

"You sure youre ready for this?" Mark asked as he turned off the engine.

"If not, its too late to turn back now. Besides Im ready."

Mark nodded and got out of the car and opened the door for Buffy. Taking her arm they made their way to the house. By the time they had reached the front door it was open. Buffy could tell that this was Marks mom. She could see the family resemblance. The woman immediately came up and hugged Mark.

"Hi mom. I want you to meet my girlfriend Buffy. Buffy this is my mother."

"Its so nice to finally meet you Buffy. Weve wanted to meet you ever since Nancy told us about you."

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Cohen." Buffy said giving her a warm smile. Mrs. Cohen returned the smile.

"Come on in and meet Marks father."

Mrs. Cohen led Buffy and Mark into the house. Marks father was sitting in his lounger reading the newspaper.

"John, Mark and Buffy are here. Come here and greet them."

John Cohen put his paper down and sighed. It was no secret that he and his son didnt get along. It was one of the reasons Mark didnt come to visit often. They usually fought about the women he dated and about his choice in a career. He followed the voices to the kitchen where Mrs. Cohen was serving the two drinks.

"Dad, Id like you meet my girlfriend Buffy. Buffy this is my father."

John looked at the woman before him. His first thought was that he was looking at Malibu Barbie and was wondering how his son was ever able to get with this girl. He felt his wife nudged him. Shaking himself out of his stupor he realized that his sons girlfriend had extended her hand. He shook it not saying a word. Buffy just continued to smile at him.

"I'm going to begin dinner. You two must be starving. You both are way too thin. Mark why dont you show Buffy around? Dinner should be ready by six. Take Buffys thing up to the guest room."

Mark nodded and he took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. He led her upstairs to the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom was very plain looking. The walls were painted white and besides the bed, there was a dresser. Other than that the room was pretty bare.

"Show me your room?" Buffy asked as she set her thing down.

"It's across the hall. Come on."

Mark led her across the hall. He opened the door. On the wall were posters of his favorite movies and some band posters. Sitting on the dresser was a container full of cassettes. Buffy smiled and thought that this room so suited her boyfriend.

"This is so you. I like it and that bed looks like it could fit both of us comfortably. Up for some company tonight?"

Buffy asked with a look that said she wanted to do more than sleep.

"We are not doing that with my parent just down the hall. These walls are paper thin. I know." Mark told her as he blushed a bit.

"When, how, and who?" Buffy asked giggling as she sat down on the bed.

"I was fifteen, and I was with Darlene Harriet. We had been dating for a while and Mom and Dad had supposedly gone out for the night. We were making out and I hadnt heard them come home. Darlene was rather vocal and lets just say mom and dad were actually in their room. They came bursting in. Lets just say I never saw Darlene again after that."

Buffy began to bust out laughing. Mark loved hearing her laugh. He sat down beside her.

"My poor baby, I promise not to make a single noise. She said with a pout. He kissed her before speaking."

"You and I both know that you are anything but quiet." Once again the two smiled and Buffy chuckled.

"Can I still come over and cuddle with my favor teddy bear?"

"I love waking up with you in my arms." The two lay back on the bed until dinner time.

* * *

**D**inner was a quiet affair. No one spoke and Buffy was sure she could cut the tension with her butter knife, but she smiled politely while eating her meal slowly. It was Marks father that finally spoke.

"What kind of name is Buffy?"

"Dad! John!"

"Its mine and I like it. My mother gave it to me, but if you like I also go by my middle name Anne."

"What do you do?" Mark's dad asked.

"I do a lot of things. You are going to have to be more specific." Buffy said still smiling sweetly at him.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Right now Im working as a waitress. Its not the best job but it pays the rent."

"Where exactly do you wait tables?"

"At a club, it is a couple of blocks from where we live. One of my roommates got me the job there."

"How many people do you live with?" Mark's mom asked curiously.

"I have two roommates that each have their own apartment. Theyre my best friends and they took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I give them both rent and grocery money each month."

This made Mark look at her with admiration. He had figured Buffy was giving Angel and Mimi something for staying with them, but to give them both some rent and grocery money and occasionally buy groceries or AZT for Roger made his heart swell.

"You're amazing. Why didn't you tell me that you were spending all your money on us?"

"You guys have become my family and I would rather see you guys with food and medicine than me going out shopping or some other place. Ive lost too many people in my life and I plan to keep everyone here as long as I can."

Mark took her hand and squeezed it tightly as they smiled at each other. Mrs. Cohen looked at her son and could tell that he was happy with her. Mr. Cohen on the other hand didnt look like he cared either way.

"You sound like you love my son."

"I do Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. I dont know how, and I dont know when it happened but your son has become the most important thing in my life. I promise you both that I will do everything I possibly can to make him happy and keep him safe."

"I really believe that you will keep that promise. Marks father finally spoke. Buffy smiled. It was the first positive thing Marks father had said toward her."

* * *

**Please review**


	12. Tag!

**T**he rest of the trip in Scarsdale had gone well. Mark was shocked at how well Buffy was getting along with his parents. When she was around, his parents actually seemed decent. He had taken her to the Scarsdales Jewish Community center where he introduced her to the rabbi and to many places where he used to hang out as a kid. They drove back Monday morning and arrived sometime that afternoon. They were just returning the car to the rental place when the cell rang.

"Hey."

_"Hey Buff. Where are you guys?"_ Roger's voice asked from the phone.

"We're returning the rental car. Whats up?"

_"Doctor Simmons called."_

"Who?"

_"The doc from the hospital.__ He called said he wanted us all back at the hospital. He said he had the results of the test."_

"All right, well be there as soon as we finish here. See you then." Buffy said before hanging up her phone and returning it to her purse.

"What did Roger want?" Mark asked having just finished his business.

"The doctor called. He wants to see all of us down at the hospital. I told him wed be there as soon as you were finished."

"Well, Im finished now. Why don't we take a cab and then we can take the subway home?"

"Are you sure we can we afford a cab?"

"We've got enough. I still have most of that check from Buzzline. I didn't know until we had gotten here but mom slipped some money in my bag. I wouldn't be surprised if you have some in yours."

Buffy checked her gym bag and sure enough found a small wad of bills. She just shook her head and replaced the money.

"Your parents are too much. Come on, let's catch that cab."

* * *

**R**oger, Mimi, Angel, Collins, Maureen, Benny, and Joanne were waiting in one of the board rooms. They were waiting for Buffy and Mark to arrive. Buffy had called Roger back and told them that she and Mark were on their way. It was twenty minutes later when the two finally arrived. They were escorted by Doctor Simmons and two other doctors. Mark and Buffy sat their things down and quickly greeted their friends before taking the two remaining seats.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin. First let me introduce you to two my colleagues I want you to meet Doctors Kelly and Baker."

Doctor Baker was an older looking black man and Doctor Kelly was a thirty-something woman. Doctor Simmons began to introduce the Bohemian crew. He paused for a minute when he came to Buffy.

"And this is Buffy Summers, our original donor."

Buffy really didnt like the way the two doctors were staring at her. They were practically drooling and it reminded her of the Initiative. Mark saw how uncomfortable she had become and tried to direct the conversation back on track.

"Doctor Simmons, what did your test reveal?"

"Miss Summers blood worked on all the blood infected with HIV. We also combined her blood with one of our more serious Aids patient and within a day the blood was completely clean. We then looked at Mr. Cohen and Angels blood and found the same anomalies in their blood. We used there blood on the virus and got the same results."

"We believe that the anomaly can be transferred through fluids of the body," said Doctor Baker.

"We all know that Angel had a transplant and I believe I know how Mr. Cohen got it in him." At that both Mark and Buffy blushed. "It looks like the remedy can be distributed pretty much the same way you catch the virus.

"So basically if I cut my hand and Roger here has a cut on his hand and my blood mixes with his he'll be cured?" Buffy asked.

"From what our test results concluded so far yes," said Doctor Kelly.

"We would like to propose a grant to the medical board to have them fund for more research before we make this cure known. If you agree the grant will cover paying any of you who offer time and service."

The group talked for over an hour about what the test would entail and made an agreement that Mimi, Roger, and Collins would be the next ones to be cured.

* * *

**I**t had been a slowly week with the weather being too cold to go out into for very long. It had been snowing off and on making the snow on the ground hard to walk through. On Saturday morning it had finally warmed up a bit and the Bohemians were more than ready to get out of their apartments.

"So what are we going to do today?" Roger asked the others.

"Let's do something outside. Lets go to the park and build a snowman or something. We could use the fresh air." Angel suggested,

"Or maybe we can find someplace to go ice skating? It's been years since Ive been skating." Buffy suggested thinking of the last time she had been skating.

Everyone thought about that suggestion and then agreed that it would be a good idea. Collins had told them about this spot in the park where people can ice skate. Buffy and Angel were clearly the best skaters. They tried not to laugh at Roger who kept falling. Finally Buffy took pity on him and skated over to him and helped him up.

"Skate with me." Buffy said firmly holding his arms while she skated backward.

She coached him on how to move his feet for about thirty minutes. He wanted to try it on his own so Buffy carefully and slowly let go. Roger stayed on his feet for all of thirty seconds before he fell. Buffy chuckled and began to do one of her old skating routine as the others helped Roger up. They watched from the side cheering and clapping when she completed a triple axel. She finished off the routine and skated toward the others. Her face was slightly red from the routine.

"You were amazing out there Buffy." Mark said kissing her on the cheek.

"Well there was a time when I thought I was going to be the next Dorothy Hamlin. My whole room when I was little was done up with figurines of figure skaters, and had posters and pictures of Dorothy Hamlin all over my wall. I even went so far as to have my hair cut like hers."

"I bet you were so cute wearing those little skating skirts." Angel told her teasingly.

"Hey, I still look cute in those skirts. Come on, tag youre it Angel."

Buffy tagged Angel before skating away. The game was on. The Bohemians played tagged for half an hour, and during that time they had all been it at least once. Mark was currently it and was going after Buffy. He began skating after her trying to skate as fast as he could but Buffy was faster and kept a good lead in front of him. After a few minutes Mark came to a stop to catch his breath. He watched as Buffy did a fancy twirl. No sooner did she stop, her body arched slightly before she collapsed to the ice.

"BUFFY!" Mark screamed as he skated toward her unmoving body.

He dropped down beside Buffy trying to wake her up. The others heard Marks scream and skated toward their friends.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"I dont know. She just collapsed. I cant get her to wake up." Mark was beginning to panic. Angel reached into her purse and pulled out the cell phone that Buffy had given to Roger a couple of weeks ago. She dialed 911.

* * *

**M**ark and Angel rode in the Ambulance with Buffy as they rushed her to the hospital. The paramedics could find no reason for her to have collapsed. When the Ambulance arrived at the hospital the paramedics rushed Buffy to the ER. Angel sat beside Mark trying to calm his fears. Angel hoped that the others would get there soon. She wasnt sure how long she could keep Mark from losing it. He needed the support of all his friends right now. It had been thirty minutes since Buffy had been brought in and Mark was growing more concerned by the minute. Angel was sure Mark was going to charge back there and find Buffy. The sound of five sets of footsteps could be heard rushing toward the waiting room. The Bohemians came to an abrupt stop.

"Have you heard anything?" Collins asked.

"No. The nurses keep telling us that the doctor will be with us soon." Mark told them. His face was showing his pure panic.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine Mark." Maureen said not really sounding too comforting.

She really didnt know why she was feeling jealous again. She liked Buffy as a friend but seeing Mark like this brought out the little green monster inside her. Joanne just rolled her eyes at her ex-girlfriend. She went over and hugged Mark tightly. Just then Doctor Simmons came out holding a clipboard. They could all tell by his face that the news was not good.

"How is Buffy Dr. Simmons? Is she all right? Did you find out why she collapsed? When can---?"

"Chill for a minute Mark and give the man a chance to answer," said Roger. Mark nodded and took a deep breath.

"I've been running all the test I can think of but I cant find anything to explain how this happened. Im afraid that Miss Summers is in coma."

Marks legs could no longer support him and he began to fall. If it wasn't for Joanne and Angel Mark would be on the floor from shock.

"Can we see her?" Mimi asked.

Doctor Simmons nodded and led the group back to where they had gotten Buffy settled. With the help of Collins and Roger, Mark was able to make it to Buffys room.

* * *

**Heres a preview of the next chapter that I am currently working on.**

"BUFFY!" Dawn cried out seeing her sister.

"Mark? Angel? Mimi? What happened?"

"I dont know who Mark and Mimi are but Angel's in LA."

"Buffy?" Giles voice some how broke through to Buffy's ears.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. What happened to Buffy

At the same time that all this was going on somewhere in England in another dimension, Willow, Dawn, Xander, and Faith were holding a séance trying to see if Buffy was in a good place or a bad place. They were sitting in a circle holding each others hands and eyes closed. Candles had been lit and placed strategically around them. Willow was chanting. They were about to give up when a wind picked up in the room blowing out the candles. The low set lighting began to flash. There was something forming in the middle of the circle. Several seconds later a bright light flashed and strong wind blew out all the candles. When everything finally calmed down the group looked to see what had happened.

"BUFFY!" Dawn cried out seeing her sister.

She ran into the circle to help her only to have her hand pass right through. Dawn tried again with the same results.

"Buffy's not there Dawnie." Willow said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you see her? She's laying right there. She looks good but my hand passes right through her."

"I think Little D really sees her. I can feel her power."

A groan from Buffy made Dawn turn her attention back on her sister.

"Mark? Angel? Mimi? What happened?"

"I don't know who Mark and Mimi are but Angel's in LA."

Buffy's head snapped up at the sound of her sister's voice. She looked right into her sister's eyes.

"Dawnie? Is that really you?" Buffy asked getting up to hug her sister only to pass through her and Willow. Both girls shivered at he cold touched they felt.

"You two all right?" Xander became concerned.

"Was that---?" Dawn nodded at Willow.

"What the hell happened to me? What did you guys do? What is this place?" Buffy said becoming slightly hysterical when she tried to touch something her hand went right through every time.

"You didn't make it out of the school and we all had to watch you, Spike, Anya, and few of the Slayers get buried along with Sunnydale. We're at the new Watcher's Council in England. Giles is in charge now. We were having a séance because we wanted to find out where you went and poof here you are."

Buffy began to cry as she realized that once again she was taken away from a wonderful place. Her cries were unforgiving and heartbreaking. Dawn was beside her sister trying to comfort her wanting to be able to touch her, but her hand went through her. Buffy's crying became so loud that the ghostly wailing had made Willow and the others cover their ears. With weapons drawn Giles and a few of the new slayers entered. His weapon fell to the floor upon seeing who was beside Dawn.

"Buffy?" Giles voice some how broke through to Buffy's ears, and she looked up sniffling.

"You can see her G-man?" Xander asked a bit shocked.

"Of course I can. She's sitting next to Dawn." His face movements slowly began to change from shock to anger. He turned to look at Xander and Willow. "What did you do this time? I thought you learned your lesson after the last time."

Giles went over to where Buffy and Dawn were not waiting for a response from the other two. He went to hug her but his arms passed right through her.

"Oh dear Lord." Giles muttered.

"We were doing a séance and poof she was here." Xander said when Giles began giving him and Willow his infamous Ripper glare.

"I wasn't dead Giles. The PTB had decided to reward me and sent to a different dimension where there are no vampires or demons. I had made some really good friends and I was happy Giles. For the first time in I don't know how long I was truly was happy and wanted to be alive. Now I feel like I'm in Hell again and this time its worse because I can't touch anything and you and Dawnie are the only ones that can see me. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure Buff y, but I would say in Dawn's case it's because you and she share the same blood. As for me, it's probably part of the bond of being your watcher for so many years."

"Why am I here Giles? What's going to happen to me?" Buffy asked her voice beginning to tear up again.

"We'll figure it out Buffy. Willow what exact words did you use?" Willow repeated the Latin words. "You stupid girl. You were chanting a spell and you pulled Buffy's soul from her body. If we don't find a way to return it both body and soul will be lost to us."

The group's eyes widen in shock and Buffy let out another sob as she quickly stood and ran through the nearest wall wanting to be alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn ran after her sister. She began to search the rooms and had soon found her sister in her room.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Dawn slowly approached Buffy who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm about as good as I'm going to get Dawnie. I can't believe this is happening to me again."

"I know. I'm really sorry about this Buffy. The séance was my idea. I just wanted to know if you were in a good place."

"I was Dawnie. I met some really good people. You would like them."

"Tell me about them? Earlier you mentioned Mark, Mimi, and Angel, are they your friends?" Buffy nodded.

"Angel is a drag queen, and let me tell you she has an eye for fashion. We've talked about saving money up and eventually opening up our own clothing store. I stay with her sometimes and sometimes I stay with Mimi. She was with Angel the night we met in the park. She got me a job waiting tables at a club."

"They sound great Buffy. So who is this Mark you mentioned?"

"He's my boyfriend. Our one month anniversary is next week. He's just so unbelievable, and he loves me for who I am even with all my faults I have. He wears glasses that make him look so hot." Buffy got a dreamy look in her eyes. Dawn smiled and laughed. Buffy spent the next hour talking about Mark and the other Bohemians.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Bohemian dimension Mark and Angel were sitting in Buffy's room. Two weeks had passed and a lot of things had happened. The press had some how caught wind of there being a cure for AIDS. Angel and the other had come home from visiting Buffy to find the apartment buildings surrounded by hungry reporters wanting to get the scoop of the year. The Bohemians were forced to stay with Benny, Maureen, and Joanne. Angel and Mark mostly stayed at the hospital with Buffy and the security guards that Benny had hired to keep the reporters out of Buffy room. Doctor Simmons and his colleagues held a press conference showing the doctors and the press what they had so far. They showed them the data on Angel and the AIDS patient that had recovered with in 24 hours. Collins and Roger stayed with Mimi who was finding withdrawal very tough to deal with. She was having mood swings that would change so fast it left you spinning. Today though Mimi was feeling pretty good and had wanted to visit Buffy. She, Collins, and Roger were let into the room by the security guards to see Angel holding a crying Mark.

"Is she---?" Mimi couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No, but the doctors said that she's getting weaker and if she doesn't wake soon were going to lose." Angel told them as she rubbed Mark's back.

"I can't loose her. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Don't give up yet Mark," said Roger. "You've got to believe that's she's going to be fine."

Mark slowly nodded trying to get emotions under control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy knew that time was running out for her. It had been a month since her soul had been pulled from her body. Dawn and Giles both saw that the light around her soul faded and her spiritual body was becoming more transparent. Willow had found a spell that should be able to put Buffy's soul back in her body. She had found the spell two days but it required some rare ingredients. Giles had acquired the last ingredient that very day. He and Willow were mixing the ingredients. Buffy was truly beginning to get scared as her soul laid on the ground flickering out faster than ever. She knew that in the other dimension her body was dying.

"Hurry!" Buffy gasped out weakly. The group gathered around as Willow began chanting and adding the final ingredient. Buffy's soul disappeared and the Scoobies could only hope they were in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't hate me but I couldn't help but leave a cliff hanger here. I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can.**


	14. What happened to Buffy prt2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to hit a hundred reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next chapter out soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New York all the Bohemians had gathered in the room. Doctor Simmons had told them that Buffy's pulse had grown considerably weaker. Collins held on to Angel tightly remembering that not too long ago he had been in the same position. Roger held Mimi, who was standing beside Maureen and Joanne who were both crying. Benny was by the window. Mark was sitting on the corner of the bed. One hand held Buffy's and the other stroked her hair while he muttered the words "I love you" and "Don't leave me." The monitor beside the bed beeped slowly before it turned into one long beep. An alarm sounded and doctors and nurse came in with a crash cart hoping to be able to get Buffy's heart going again. They quickly ushered everyone out of he room except for Mark who refused to leave. The doctors and nurses just worked around him as they shocked Buffy's body for the first time. They received no response and continued repeating the process until the doctor finally pronounced the time of death. Mark felt numb all over and he wasn't sure how he had managed to get to the chair. The doctor and nurses began to clear out. Dr. Simmons was the last one in the room with Mark. He was saddened for the young man and the medical community. He stood beside Mark who was crying hard as he held her hand to his face. What happened next could be called nothing short of a miracle. Buffy's body arched up like it did at the skating ring. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped, her body sucking in air. Neither Mark nor Doctor Simmons moved or spoke at first as Buffy fell back to the bed her eyes closing tiredly.

"Buffy? Baby don't go back to sleep. Open your eyes and look at me."

"Markie?" Buffy said barely above a whisper and without opening her eyes.

"It's me baby. Open your eyes for me." Mark spoke gently. Buffy slowly opened her eyes and stared directly into Mark eyes. "Welcome back."

Mark gave her the first real smile in a month. Dr. Simmons began to check her vitals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he rest of the Bohemians were in the waiting room when they saw the doctors and nurse come out with a sad look on their faces. The group knew that their beloved friend did not make it. Most of the group was now crying over the lost as they waited for permission to say goodbye. They wanted to go be in there with Mark to help him through his pain and grief. It was another ten minutes before the group watched as two of the doctors had returned. This had got their attention. As they waited and wondered what was taking so long, it was another ten minutes before all the doctors came out. Dr. Simmons came over to them.

"Mr. Cohen is requesting you all join him." The doctor didn't smile on the outside but on the inside he was beaming. They could hear Mark talking and wondered who he was talking to.

"Hey guys." Buffy said grinning.

"Buffy? You're okay?" Angel said running over to her friend and hugging her. "Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"Hadn't planned on this time Ange. I'm sorry you all had to go through that. I see you decided to have fun with my nails." Buffy grinned holding up her hands and seeing Angel's favorite blue fingernail polish on her fingernails. Mark smiled remembering when he had come back from showering that Angel had given Buffy a complete manicure.

"You do good work Ange."

"Just glad you're back Sugah."

"It's been really quiet without. You gave us one hell of a scare Buffy. The doctors couldn't find anything to cause you to slip into a coma." Roger said coming up to hug her next.

"He wouldn't because it doesn't exist here. Meems, can you close the door?" Mimi nodded and shut the door. "The reason I fell into a coma was because my friends from my universe did a séance and pulled my soul from my body."

The others were speechless and not exactly sure what to say. They had all heard a few stories about Buffy before she had come into their lives.

"How? Why?" Mimi finally asked.

"They thought I was dead. They didn't know that the PTB sent me here, and they missed me. My friend Willow is a bad-ass witch, and she was accidentally chanting an incantation that pulled my soul to them. So the last month I've been floating around my sister and friends like a ghost."

"Wow she must be really powerful." Joanne spoke from her position between Benny and Maureen."

"She is." Buffy said before a yawn came out of her mouth.

"We should let her rest." Collins said grabbing his coat off the bed.

"We'll come and see you again tomorrow." Mimi said hugging her.

"You coming Mark?" Roger asked knowing fully well that Mark wasn't coming. Buffy clutched his hand tighter and Mark looked down into her eyes.

"Stay." Buffy whispered. Mark nodded.

"I'm staying. See you guys tomorrow."

"I'll bring you some fresh clothes when we come tomorrow," said Roger.

Mark nodded and watched them leave. He kicked off his shoes and lay back on the bed. Buffy snuggled up to him wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I missed this so much. I miss being with you, missed being able to touch you, missed being touched by you. You were the first thing I thought of when I came to in my universe."

"I've missed this to. It wasn't the same. I could touch and kiss you but your body was so still and unresponsive."

"If we weren't in the hospital I'd show you how responsive I am now." Buffy said with a grin that was ruined by her yawning again. "Doc must have slipped me something in that shot."

"The sooner you let it work the closer you are to getting out of here. Let me get the light."

Mark lowered the back of the bed a bit to make them more comfortable. He got Buffy settled before pulling the cord and turning the light off. Buffy laid her head on his, and Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Buffy mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he next day only Collins and Angel came. They had been able to return to their apartments and Mimi woke up in one of her withdrawal mood swings and Roger had stayed with her. When they arrived at Buffy's room the door was open and they heard the sound of Buffy's laughter.

"Someone sounds like she's feeling better." Collins said with a grin.

"Angel! Collins! Come on in. I'm feeling a lot better. Where are Mimi and Roger?"

"Mimi had one of her withdrawal mood swings this morning. She wanted to go out and get a fix and Roger told her no and she tried to hit him with a fry pan."

"Are you serious?" Buffy said with a laugh.

"Yeah he ducked and we managed to get her locked in her room. We didn't think we should let her out today. Roger's staying with her." Angel said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Roger told me to give these to you Mark." Collins said handing Mark the bag with clothes.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Mark said kissing Buffy before heading toward the shower he had been using for the last month.

"So guys fill me in on what's been happening for the last month." Collins and Angel smiled at each other with a slight blush on both of their faces. "I'm going to say by those blushes that Angel has passed the cure onto you Collins. When?"

"Last week after the doctors told us that you were beginning to take a turn for the worst. I was upset and well let just say Collins comforts very well."

"I think it's great. So what else has been happening?"

"Some one slipped to the press that your blood had the cure and that Angel was the first person cured. Reporters have been watching our apartments for the past three weeks. We've had to stay with Benny and Joanne, and Benny had to hire security to keep the reporters out of the room." Collins said with a sigh.

"What? I thought you said Roger locked Mimi in her room."

"He did. Last night was the first night we went back to the apartments. Angel and Mark have been here with you and the security guards making sure the press couldn't get in. That's why you were moved to one of the secluded areas of the hospital." Collins told her.

"There was a press conference. Dr. Simmons, his two colleagues, Roger, Collins, and I all went to try and answer questions. The Doc took some blood from you and some from Roger and showed everyone how your blood was the cure. He then put a drop in cut on Roger's hand and re did the test the next day and Roger was cured."

"Good what about Mimi?"

"Mimi hasn't said anything to me about her and Roger," said Angel. They both looked at Tom.

"Roger hasn't said anything to me. I think their waiting until their sure Mimi is going to stay clean."

The trio talked until Mark returned looking clean and shaved. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a white long sleeve shirt and over top of that was the blue hoodie. Buffy smiled as Mark reclaimed his seat by her on the bed.

"Good news. Doctor Simmons says all your test are looking good and he's going to release you soon. He's said he's never seen anyone recover from being in a coma so quickly."

"Great! I've been in this hospital a month too long all ready. Besides I want to be there for Mimi. I think it will be safe for all if I deal with her mood swings."

"Just having you back home will do us all a lot of good. Though if she finds out you threatened her buyers she may come after you wit that frying pan." Angel said her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"If it keeps her clean it worth it." Buffy said seriously.

PLEASE REVIEW

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mark plans something special for Buffy.**


	15. The finale

**B**uffy had been released from the hospital and returned the next day at Dr. Simmons request for the press conference. Angel had gone with her so that Mark could rest. By the time the press conference was over Buffy was tired of answering questions and having her picture taken. She was also upset that her whole day had been taken up by this. Her plans for the day were to be in bed with Mark. It was around five when they made it to the front door of the apartment building.

"I think I'm going to see if Collins is in the loft you coming?" Angel said opening the door. Buffy nodded and followed her up the stairs. They were about to pass Mimi's apartment when Buffy noticed the envelope addressed to her.

"What's this?" Buffy asked gently taking the card from the door.

"Open it and find out." Angel said hiding the smile that was threatening to appear.

Buffy did and found an invitation that read:

"**Your presences is requested for an evening of dinner is and dancing at the Café Santa Fe. Located one floor above this apartment. Dinner served at seven."**

Buffy had a huge smile on her face for all of ten seconds before it struck her that she only had two hours to get ready. That would never be enough time for her to find something to wear, get her hair done, and out her make up on.

"I'm never going to be ready in time. What am I going to wear?"

"Easy Sugah. We'll figure something out. Let's go in."

Buffy nodded and used her key to open the door. Just inside the apartment on the couch was a beautiful blue dress. Buffy picked up the dress holding it up to get a better look. Buffy loved the way the dress seemed to sparkle.

"Where did this come from? It's beautiful and it's Mark's favorite color."

"I know. It's an original design made for you by me."

"You made this?" Angel nodded smiling. "It's beautiful Ange. When? How?"

"When you were in the hospital. It seems Joanne's parents have an old fashion sewing machine. They let me use it and I finished it last night."

"Thank you Angel. I love it. That means you know what's going on."

"I do and I'm not going to tell you. Go take a shower and get ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**ngel had left the apartment at six-thirty to head upstairs and Buffy was ready by seven and headed up toward the loft. She laughed at seeing the homemade sigh that said **_Cafe Santa Fe_**. Beneath the sign was a smaller one that said **knock and wait to be seated**. She knocked gently on the door and waited. The door soon parted slightly to reveal Collins dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt. Around his neck was a red bow tie. Buffy could tell that part of his outfit was from his New Year's Eve costume.

"Ahh, welcome to the Café Santa Fe. If you'll follow me I will show you to your table."

Collins opened the door wider and presented his arm to Buffy. Buffy took it and allowed him to escort her in. Buffy gaped at what had been done to the place. Christmas light had been strung all along the walls. The majority of the furniture had been moved out and the loft floor was rather empty except for one round table with two chairs. On the table were two lit candles. Buffy's breath caught in her throat when she saw Mark wearing a tux. She shivered slightly and Collins turned and smiled at her. They finally reached the table.

"You look beautiful." Mark said taking her hands as Collins left.

"You look absolutely yummy. It's taking all that I have not to rip that tux off of you and take you right here." Mark face went red from heat as did another part of his body.

"If you're a good girl that will come later." He said as he held out her chair for her. She turned and kissed him passionately.

"Well how good do I have to be?" Buffy asked with a mischievous smile.

"Keep that up and you won't see what else I have planned." He pushed her chair in and took a seat opposite her. Buffy gave a bit of a pout but soon smiled. She almost busted out in laughter when Roger stepped out wearing a waiter's outfit.

"My Name is Roger and I'll be your waiter tonight. Let me start you off with some of the houses sparkling apple cider."

He placed to champagne glasses on the table, left, and returned with a bottle of cider on ice. He opened the bottle and poured some into Buffy's and Mark's glasses. Roger smiled at them before heading toward the kitchen. Both Mark and Buffy picked up their glasses. They looked into each other's eyes as their arms entwined around each others and sipped out of their glass.

"Do you know what the 25th of February is?" Buffy nodded and answered.

"Our two month anniversary."

"I figured since you were in a coma and I was by your side that we didn't have much of a celebration. I wanted to do something special to celebrate both our first month and second month anniversary. Plus I wanted to celebrate you coming back to me. So tonight it's my turn to spoil you. Happy Anniversaries Buffy."

Roger returned with their dinner and Buffy's eyes went wide. It was one of her favorite dinners. She and Mark had only been able to go this restaurant once right after he got his advancement check from Buzzline and after Angel had gotten out of the hospital.

"My favorite."

"I know. Let's eat before it gets cold."

Buffy nodded and the two began to eat. It took Buffy several minutes to realize there was soft romantic violin music playing on a tape player. Buffy smiled at the thought Mark and the others went through to make this special. Once the main course had finished Roger returned and cleared some of the table of its dishes. He then returned with a small covered tray that he set in front of Buffy. She looked up at Mark with genuine curiosity showing on her face.

Roger lifted the lid to reveal a small rectangle box wrapped nicely in shiny golden paper.

"Open it." Mark told her.

Buffy nodded and began to tear the paper off. Before her sat a jewelry box, she slowly lifted the lid and her eyes went wide at what she saw. With a shaky hand she picked up the 24 Carat gold necklace with a gold shaped heart. There was an inscription on the locket that simply read **_Mark_**.

"It so beautiful. You shouldn't have. This must have cost a fortune. You shouldn't be spending this kind of money on…"

Mark placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He then got up from the table and took the necklace from her and proceeded to place it around her neck.

"Don't worry about cost. I told you this night is my night to spoil you. This is so that you always know that you have my heart."

When he had clasped the necklace around her neck, he then offered her his hand. The two stood and Mark held her.

"It's beautiful and I'm never taking it off. Thank you." Buffy finished her sentence and then proceeded to thank Mark with a very thorough and passionate kiss.

Buffy had never noticed that the violin music had stopped. It was when she heard the soft strumming of a guitar and a soft drum beat that she had broke the kiss. She looked over by Mark's bed room to see Roger and Angel playing. Buffy recognized the music as My Girl.

"May I have this dance?" Buffy nodded and let Mark lead her out to the dance floor. The two danced closely for most of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**ife for the Bohemians had gotten better over the next few months. They had received offers from TV stations wanting to make the TV movie of their story, and offers from talk shows. Buffy and Angel had gone on a number of talk shows everyone wanting their story. They had made Collins their manager and he got them some great deals. They never appeared on any show without their new band to play their intro. Roger and a few of his old band mates got together to reform their band, and to give them some publicity Buffy made sure they were with them whenever they appeared on a talk show. Mark, who still working on his first documentary, followed Buffy to whatever show she and Angel were going to be on. He filmed the experience which he later sold as a documentary. It became a highly viewed documentary putting him in the spotlight along with his girlfriend. Mimi had checked into a rehabilitation program and was getting better. Maureen and Joanne had finally gotten back together and Maureen was really trying to make an effort in her flirting. When the group was all together they took the money they were making and combined it to buy several nicer apartments that were away from the East Village location. It was one of these times where the group had been hanging at Mark and Buffy's. It was Buffy's first birthday with the Bohemians and Mark wanted to do something special for her, but Buffy didn't want a fuss to be made. So they decided to have a party that was just for the Bohemians. Buffy was back in the kitchen talking with Maureen and Joanne when the doorbell rang. Collins being the closest opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Collins asked the group.

"Is this where Buffy Summers live? My name is…"

"Collins who is at the door? I thought I heard…Giles! What are you guys doing here?" Buffy ran into the open arms of her watcher and they hug tightly.

"Well, we couldn't let you celebrate your birthday without us." Xander said as he came up and hugged Buffy. "Happy Birthday Buffy."

"You didn't think we were going to miss this one did you?" Willow asked taking her turn.

"Actually I did. How is this possible?"

"It's part of your birthday present from The Powers." Dawn told her as she came up to hug her sister. "I think they are really serious about making sure you are rewarded. I got a visit from your favorite Demon Guide. He told me how to use my talent to bring us here."

"So you going to let us in or not Buff?" Xander asked. Buffy nodded and it seemed that old habits really did die hard as she just gestured for them to enter.

"Honey, you gonna introduce to your friends?" Mark asked coming to stand by Buffy.

"Of course. Guys this Rupert Giles, but we just call him Giles. He was my watcher back in my dimension. He's the closest thing I have to a real father. Next to him are my friends Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg. And this is my sister Dawn. Their also known as the Scoobies. Scoobies meet the Bohemians. The handsome, adorable, man behind me is my boyfriend Mark, and this is our place."

Mark, with a slight blush at Buffy's words,shook hands with the group and got an excited hug from Dawn.

"It's nice to finally be able to meet you. You all look just like I imagined you would. Buffy has told us so much about you."

"Let me finishing introducing the gang and then we can all talk some more. From left to right, I would like you to meet Joanne Jefferson, Tom Collins, Angel Dumott Schunard, Maureen Johnson, Mimi Marquez,Roger Davis, and Benjamin Coffin III."

Each one of the Scoobies shook hands with the Bohemians.

"How did you guys get in the building? Security isn't supposed to let anyone in without announcing them." Benny asked.

"Dawnie opened the portal in a nearby storage closet. The security guard never saw us and Whistler told us what floor and apartment." Willow said proudly looking over at the teen.

"And I did it without even cutting myself." Dawn said showing Buffy her wrist.

"Good." Buffy said moving to hug her sister.

"I've got you something that I thought you might want." Dawn reached into the bag she had been caring and pulled out a pink stuffed pig.

"Mr. Gordo. Thank you Dawnie. Where was he? I couldn't find him when we put the things on the bus."

"He was with my things. I felt really bad the night you were kicked out of the house and I need something, and well I went into your room and there he was. He's been keeping me company ever since."

"I've got something for you too my dear. Dawn." Giles nodded to Dawn. Dawn reached into the bag and pulled out a steel looking brief case.

"What else is in that bag and how did you get it all to fit?" Roger asked looking at the bag curiously.

"Will put a spell on it so that it would hold whatever we wanted. The bag has no limits and can only be picked up by one of us or a Slayer." Xander said with a smile. The Bohemians just looked shocked.

"What is this?" Buffy asked looking toward Giles. Everyone's attention turned toward her.

"Well now that I'm in charge of the council, I took your suggestion and began giving the girls a salary and well you are still my slayer and you deserve retroactive pay. Open it."

Buffy opened the case to see that it was full of money. Mark and Roger who were standing behind Buffy and Dawn gasped.

"How much is in here?"

Buffy asked fingering the cash and showing it to the other Bohemians. They were by no means rich but they were definitely well off and doing way better than they had a year ago.

"There is exactly one million dollars there. I figured seven years plus some very good bonuses for some jobs well done. You've earned it Buffy. It would seem that as the only active watcher all the Councils funds were put into my control." Giles told her.

"The Council left behind billions and Giles is in charge of it all." Dawn told them.

"Wow! Thank you Giles." Buffy said tears in her eyes as she went over to hug the man.

"You are welcome my dear. You deserve it."

Willow and Xander gave Buffy a photo album that she looked through and led to more tears.

"I got something else for you Buffy." Dawn told her sister. Buffy arched an eyebrow. "It's actually from the PTB. If you want me here they said that I could stay."

"Oh Dawnie I would love to have you here. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I do. I miss not being with you and if it's okay with Mark I want to stay here."

"You are Buffy's sister and I know she misses you. I would love for you to stay here."

Mark told her giving her a smile that he hoped would reinsure his words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**fter receiving presents from the Bohemians it all came down to Mark. Buffy watched as he, Roger, and Collins set up the screen and the projector.

"You finished the film?" Buffy said excitedly. Mark nodded. "When?"

"I've been editing for the past two weeks and I put the finishing touches on last night while you girls were out."

The lights went out and the screen lit up with his title. **"Today 4 U Proof Positive**." The next shot** A Mark Cohen Film**. Then the film began showing pictures of the Bohemians and some scenes of Alphabet City. Buffy watched as both her and Marks New Year's shots appeared. She looked over at her boyfriend and took his hand and squeezed it. Mark smiled at her. The picture then showed them at the protest and at the Café. Buffy smiled loving at how the movie was going so far. She looked at her friends to see if they were enjoying it and they were entranced. They smiled at the pictures of all the couples together and Buffy looked shocked when she saw scenes from there first Anniversary celebration. He hadn't known Mark had someone filming some of it. As the Movie began to end with a picture of all of them together the screen fade to black and the words **Will you Marry me appeared?**

She turned toward Mark who now had a ring in his hand and had moved to one knee.

"Buffy Anne Summers will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

Tears were streaming down Buffy's face and Buffy knew she couldn't trust her voice as she nodded her head. She held out her finger and Mark placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you baby." Buffy whispered before taking Mark's mouth in a long luscious kiss. Everyone began to clap. When the two broke apart, Buffy was immediately surrounded by her friends wanting to see the ring. They both were then mobbed with hugs and kisses. Buffy knew that even though the Scoobies would be going home soon, she would never be lonely again.

**THE END**

**That's the end of the story guys I hope like my ending. I wanted to get it right. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
